Apos uma festa de Baco
by Pipe
Summary: Uma travessura de jovens deuses, quatro cavaleiros gravidos, um Santuario de ponta cabeça, risadas garantidas. Apesar de um yaoi leve, nao ha secsso na história.COMPLETO!
1. Surpresas & batatas fritas

**AP"S UMA FESTA DE BACO...**

**CAPÍTULO 01 – SURPRESAS E BATATAS FRITAS...**

Quarenta dias após os festejos fabulosos de mais um Festival em honra ao deus Baco, onde todos enfiaram devidamente o "pé na jaca" nos quesitos beber, comer e transar, quatro cavaleiros de Atena se sentiram estranhos numa mesma manhã. Milo de Escorpião passou a mão pela cama, procurando pela pessoa que devia estar deitado ao seu lado e não encontrou. Abriu os olhos só pra confirmar que seu pássaro madrugador já devia estar tomando café. Resolveu levantar e dividir esse prazer com ele. Mas ao sair da cama e ir para o banheiro, teve uma tontura seguida de vertigem e caiu no caminho, o som de seu corpo caindo chamando a atenção de Camus, que vinha chama-lo. 

_ Milo, que barulho foi esse? MILO! Milo, fale comigo... – levou-o de volta pra cama, esfregando seus pulsos, notando com preocupação que o amante estava pálido. Ergueu uma das mãos, verificando que as unhas ficaram roxas mas já estavam voltando ao normal. – Queda de pressão... Mas ele nunca teve pressão baixa...

Escorpião gemeu e abriu os olhos. Encontrou outros olhos preocupados.

_ Que foi?

_ Te encontrei caído no chão. Você estava gelado, com as unhas roxas... Teve uma queda de pressão... 

_ Estou suando agora... Deve ter sido isso mesmo... Mas eu não tenho pressão baixa...

_ Sim, eu sei. Vamos ao médico ver o que é. – Camus ergueu a mão, impedindo o protesto. – Shh... Pode não ser nada, como pode ser algo que não é grave, mas inspira cuidados, como uma dieta leve... Vai tomar um banho, comer algo, que eu vou com você.

Shaka estava fazendo um chá na cozinha da casa de Áries, normalmente. Quando foi aspirar o perfume do chá de jasmim, teve uma ânsia violenta, que o fez derrubar a xícara e se segurar na pia. Mú, que estava perto, preparando torradas, o segurou. Mas Shaka o empurrou e correu para o banheiro, o organismo limpo fazendo-o somente cuspir. Mú segurou-lhe a testa, depois o puxou para se sentar no colo dele. 

_ A última pessoa do Santuário que eu imaginei que eu veria "chamar o Hugo". Shaka, nem posso perguntar o que você comeu ou reclamar que você deveria beber menos... Vamos ao médico hoje. 

Virgem se sentiu muito fraco para negar... Afrodite teve uma reação parecida. Levantou, foi fazer o café e veio com a bandeja para o quarto. Assim que entrou no banheiro para mexer com o Carlo que estava acabando de se barbear, o cheiro da loção de barba o fez se virar para o vaso na hora. Máscara da Morte fez uma careta, depois molhou o rosto do amante. 

_ Que foi, logo cedo? Não bebemos tanto assim, ontem à noite.

_ É o cheiro da sua loção de barba... Está me enjoando, tira, tira, tira!

_ Mas foi você mesmo que me deu... Calma, já to tirando... Beatrice também tinha essa reação com a colônia do Paolo na segunda gravidez e... – levantou uma sombrancelha. – Será? 

_ Acha? Eu sou homem, apesar de não parecer.

_ Mas vamos ao médico, de qualquer jeito.

Os três casais se encontraram na enfermaria do santuário, trocaram impressões, o médico fez as perguntas de praxe, marcou exames de rotina. Durante a semana que se passou, os enjôos e as tonturas continuaram. Máscara da Morte era o único que desconfiava do que podia ser, mas a idéia era tão impossível que ele mantinha só pra si. Após uma semana, voltaram ao médico para buscar os resultados. O médico anunciou que ia atende-los todos juntos, o que já causou surpresa. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir...

_ Sim, pedi para que todos vocês entrassem juntos, já que o "mal", digamos assim, que os aflige é comum a todos...

_ É uma epidemia de gastrite?- perguntou Milo

_ Uma bactéria na água do Santuário? – quis saber Shaka

_ Não, não... Normalmente, a notícia que eu vou dar causa felicidade às pessoas envolvidas. No caso de vocês, a reação vai ser inédita até pra mim... Shaka, Milo, Afrodite, vocês estão grávidos!

Camus desmaiou, Mú ficou boquiaberto, Máscara da Morte apenas sorriu, apertando a mão de Afrodite, sussurrando ao seu ouvido: "Não te disse?"

Milo se distraiu acudindo o namorado, Shaka apertou os dedos nas têmporas: "Como isso pode acontecer? Poderíamos ter evitado de modo natural e... que estou dizendo? Eu nem período menstrual tenho, quanto mais período fértil..."

_ Doutor Hipócrates, como isso foi possível?

_ Não faço a mínima idéia. Aceite como um milagre... Eu não pretendo dissecar vocês pra descobrir, mas vamos ter que acompanhar essa gravidez passo a passo. Ah, sim, tenho mais um cavaleiro grávido, na companhia de prata...Depois tenho que avisa-lo...

_ Misty? – Afrodite quase cuspiu o nome. – Não vai me dizer que Misty de Lagarto também está grávido? Oras, essa é boa. Até nisso aquela biba de papel alumínio tem que me imitar...

_ Afrodite... – Máscara da Morte apertou a mão dele.- Não se irrite a toa... Quem é o pai do filho do Misty?

_ Ao contrário de vocês, o cavaleiro de Lagarto veio sozinho me procurar. 

_ Bem feito! Aposto que o sonso é mãe solteira...

_ Afrodite, sossega! Bem, doutor, e agora o que fazemos?

_ Você está encarando a situação muito calmamente, Máscara da Morte.

_ Bem, quando se casa, filhos são uma conseqüência natural dos fatos_, non é vero?_

_ _Oui_, mas quando o casamento é dentro de certos padrões, _ne c'est pás_?

_ Pingüim, nós somos cavaleiros de ouro. Somos fora de padrão. Shaka, Mú ainda está em choque... 

_ Certos pais ficam mesmo... Ou porque é um sonho realizado ou um pesadelo começando... – lembrou o médico. – Vou pedir a enfermeira uma pílula e um copo d'água.

"Qual será a alternativa certa nesse caso?" – pensou Shaka.- "Afrodite e Carlo já são casados há algum tempo, Milo e Camus também já tinham uma vida em comum, mas o Mú e eu estávamos começando agora... Ai, que estou pensando de novo? Se eu devia ter me cuidado melhor? Buda, me ajude... Eu vou enlouquecer se entrar nessa de complexo de culpa..."

_ Vou passar então uma dieta leve, uns exercícios suaves pra vocês fazerem nesse início. Consulta toda semana nesse começo, qualquer coisa estranha, corrimento, sangramento, dores, vocês me procuram, ok? Shaka, o Mú vai ficar aqui na enfermaria até passar o efeito do calmante... Quer ficar com ele? Você não me parece bem...

_ Acho que eu também estou em estado de choque, doutor. Se me permite, sim, eu gostaria... 

_ Eu nem sei em que estado estou... Não sei se rio, se choro, se grito... – Milo estava eufórico...Camus estava pondo seu cérebro prático em ação. As emoções ficavam sempre por conta de Escorpião. O que amenizava um pouco o choque.

Se despediram do médico já agendando a próxima consulta. Misty estava na porta esperando ser atendido. O olhar que ele e Afrodite trocaram foi de pura farpa, mas Afrodite viu uma tristeza lá no fundo do olhar do loiro, ao perceber que eles estavam aos pares...

"Quem será o pai do filho da biba Tramontina?" – pensou Afrodite ao deixar a enfermaria...

Por incrível que pareça, depois que souberam o que tinham, pararam de vomitar. Milo ainda tinha umas crises de pressão baixa, mas ele já sabia quando elas vinham (suas unhas ficavam roxas) então ele mesmo se cuidava, sentando e abaixando a cabeça entre as pernas. Se Mú se sentia confuso, não demonstrava, a vida de dieta e exercícios leves de Shaka sendo fácil para ambos, acostumados a uma vida regrada. Camus já precisou de um pouco de persuasão com Milo... Afrodite tinha só uma preocupação: estrias! Máscara da Morte nunca soube que existiam tantos cremes na linha grávida-pele-saudável como quando abriu a porta e deu de cara com uma revendedora de produtos de beleza carregando uma caixa deles. A notícia caiu como uma bomba no Santuário, Saori chamando os cavaleiros de bronze de volta para a Grécia para ficarem de alerta por uns meses...

_ Ainda não tenho certeza, mas é bom prevenir. Três cavaleiros de ouro fora de combate é muita coisa... Se alguém quiser nos atacar, não podemos arriscar os bebês...

_ Parece piada. Afrodite tudo bem, mas Shaka?

_ Pois é, Shiryu. Porque vocês não descem pra vê-los?

Shun, que depois do casamento de Afrodite, perdeu a aversão que tinha a Peixes, sugeriu que começassem a visita por lá. Todos toparam e os quatro desceram. Máscara da Morte os recebeu e pediu que esperassem, que ele ia avisar o outro para se vestir, que tinham visitas.

_ Tava tomando banho de sol pelado de novo?- brincou Shun, ao vê-lo.

_ Ah, não. Estava tomando sol nos seios e na barriga. Impede a formação de estrias e que o bico do seio rache... 

Os cavaleiros de bronze olhavam e não acreditavam. Com uma calça de elástico branca, uma túnica sem mangas roxa com demarcação logo abaixo dos seios, a barriga de três meses já aparecendo, Afrodite parecia mais ainda uma mulher...

_ Já dá pra sentir o bebê?- perguntou Hyoga, tocando a barriga de leve.

_ Não. Mas já o vimos no ultrassom... Pelo jeito ele é meio folgado, não quer se mexer...  

_ E sabe o que é? – Shiryu estava encantado. Inacreditável. Mais ainda porque Máscara da Morte não parava de sorrir. 

_ O médico quer esperar pra confirmar. Eu acho que é uma menina.

_ E você quer o quê, Carlo? – perguntou Seiya. – Um menino, pra herdar a armadura de Câncer?

Mas Shiryu e Shun já tinham percebido o óbvio. O pai apenas confirmou:

_ _No. Io voglio una ragazza_. Uma menina. Chega de pinto nessa casa. Até a mãe tem um, _cáspita_!

Todos ficaram vermelhos, mas riram. Depois desceram pra ver Milo... Shura e Aioros estavam lá.

_ Vieram ver essa aberração da natureza? Não é porque seja um homem grávido, mas justo quem?

_ Se o bebê soubesse onde está sendo gerado, pediria indenização...E troca imediata de barriga.

_ Ai, se inveja matasse... – riu Milo, empinando a barriga, vestido num macacão solto. – Vocês queriam é estar no meu lugar...

_ É mesmo. Já pensaram? Vomitando, desmaiando pelos cantos, tendo câimbras, putz, que diversão!

_ Deixem meu gravidinho em paz... Se ele fizesse a dieta certa não sofreria tanto, mas como ele não é nem um pouco teimoso... – Camus veio de lá de dentro com uma bandeja, copos e cervejas. – Oh, vocês vieram. A sua cerveja é a preta, não esquece, Milo. Querem beber alguma coisa? Hyoga, vai lá e pega um refrigerante na geladeira. E uns copos a mais. Sei que o Shiryu e o Shun não bebem cerveja. 

_ Com licença, já volto.

_ Viram o Afrodite? 

_ Sim. Ele parece radiante, mais feminino que nunca!

_ Cada coisa... – suspirou Shura. – _Yo no compreendo... Mas yo se una cosa_... _Voy _ser um dos padrinhos desses pivetes aí. 

_ Pivetes?

_ Ah, Saori não contou? Milo está grávido de gêmeos... – riu Aioros. 

_ Uau!

_ Uau, mesmo. – provocou Shura. – Ou o Saga andou na área ou nosso pingüim é melhor de taco do que ele mesmo pensava.

Os garotos ficaram vermelhos, mas entraram na roda de risadas, Aioros e Shura batendo nas costas de Camus, que não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

Milo suspirou. Odiava cerveja preta, coisa de mulher... Mas aumentava o leite e não fazia mal aos bebês. "Bebês, bebês, agora só existe "o bebê"... que saco... Nada pessoal, filhotes, mas vocês tão me ferrando..."

Quando se anunciaram na casa de Virgem, ouviram uma voz que se lamentava e uma risada conhecida. 

_ Ikki já chegou. – comentou Seiya. 

Quando entraram, Mú estava entregando um saco de batatas fritas para o cavaleiro de Fênix, enquanto Shaka parecia infeliz.

_ Olá, vocês!

_ Oi. Chegou faz tempo, Ikki?

_ Cheguei agora, e ainda flagrei nosso amigo perfeito fazendo coisa errada. – Ikki jogou uma batatinha na boca. – Imagine que o Shaka come dessa porcaria escondido. 

_ Ele é terrível. Viciou em batata frita de saquinho. Agora, quando eu menos espero, ele está devorando dúzias, veja bem, DÚZIAS desses sacos por dia.

_ Que exagero! – resmungou Shaka, puxando o saco de volta das mãos do Ikki... – O dia que eu comi mais foram três. Você não quer que o seu filho nasça com cara de batata, quer? 

_ Hum... eu adoro batata frita. – os olhos de Seiya brilharam.- Não tem outro aí?

Shaka ia estender o que já estava aberto, quando Mú foi até o trono de Virgem e tirou mais dois debaixo da almofada. O loiro ficou vermelho de vergonha, todos riram.

_ Mas você parece saudável, Shaka – Shun desviou o foco do assunto. – Aliás, nenhum de vocês parece ruim... 

_ Oh, sim. Logo depois que descobrimos a gravidez, os enjôos foram diminuindo, segundo o médico, somos os gravidinhos mais saudáveis que ele já viu... – riu Shaka.

_ E quantos ele já viu? – Ikki deu uma gargalhada irônica. 

_ Bem, digamos que de repente viu quatro de uma vez... – Mú disse, tirando o saco de batatas da mão de Shaka, verificando que estava vazio. Sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto o loiro lambia os lábios, sorrindo.

_ Quatro? – estranhou Shiryu – Vocês e mais quem? 

_ Misty de Lagarto... 

_ E quem é o pai do filho do Misty? 

_ Ninguém sabe... Acho que nem o próprio Misty... – Shaka chupou os dedos, depois sacudiu a cabeça – Ai, Mú, é verdade... Todo mundo ficou sabendo que ele e Asterion de Haund brigaram dois dias antes da Festa de Baco e que Misty foi sozinho na festa pra fazer birra. Logo depois ele apareceu grávido... Humm, to com uma vontade de tomar um suco...

_ Minha deusa, lá vem... Se segurem, que geralmente ele nos surpreende com coisas absurdas.

_ Humpf! Suco de graviola com acerola não ficou bom, admito, mas abacaxi com hortelã É uma delícia... Mas eu queria maçã com laranja mesmo. 

Mú sorriu e foi fazer. Os meninos de bronze estavam encantados com aqueles cavaleiros especiais que pareciam encarar numa boa um absurdo biológico daqueles. E quem seria o pai da biba tramontina...oops, do Misty?

N/A: Putz, é difícil mesmo fazer um fic de gravidez masculina, mesmo sendo comédia... Apesar de eu te-lo começado a fazer em dezembro do ano passado, só fui descobrir uma boa desculpa para engravida-los agora em fevereiro. Desculpa, Belier-chan, por ter feito você esperar tanto... Ofereço a gravidez do Shaka a você. Quanto às batatas fritas, eu já tinha começado essa história quando você apresentou "Missão Complicada" Então fica confirmado: o loiro é maluco por batata frita, seja de lanchonete ou seja Elma Chips. Espere ele descobrir que tem com vários sabores...huhauhauhau... Às minhas outras fanzinhas, que não vou nomear aqui, pra ninguém reclamar que eu deixei alguém de fora, ofereço as outras gravidezes... Quem quiser ser madrinha, à vontade...  


	2. Papais a postos

CAPÍTULO 02 – PAPAIS A POSTOS

Mais dois meses se passaram, a barriga das "mamães douradas" ficava mais pronunciada. Milo estava bem maior, por causa dos gêmeos, e provocava os outros. 

Shaka estava meditando, sossegadamente, enquanto Mú estudava alguns mapas astronômicos... De repente, Áries viu Virgem pular e acariciar a barriga. Sorriu:

_Que foi?

_ Mexeu... – sussurrou Shaka. – Nosso bebê mexeu.

Mú colocou as mãos sob as mãos de Shaka acariciando junto, até sentir um toque de dentro pra fora... Seus olhos violetas ficaram cheios d'água. 

Máscara da Morte sentiu enquanto estava assistindo TV com Afrodite encostado nele, suas mãos grandes envolvendo a barriga do amado. Do seu jeito italiano de ser, cobriu a barriga de beijos, além da "mãe", claro. 

Já Milo nem precisou que Camus pusesse a mão. Com um bebê de cada lado, sua barriga se mexia sozinha, divertindo Aquário.

_ Será que é um ringue de luta livre? – dizia Milo

_ Uma piscina de nado sincronizado, com certeza. Quanto tempo até eu ver a carinha deles? 

_ Mais 120 dias... – gemeu Escorpião... – Acho que eu não agüento tanto. Eu andei lendo, mães de gêmeos têm partos prematuros...

Camus também já tinha lido sobre isso (e muito mais) mas deu um tapinha de leve na mão de Milo:

_ Não vai acontecer nada de mais... E eu vou estar sempre do teu lado, não se esqueça.

Misty andava meio arisco, evitando a companhia dos outros. Mas já havia notado que sua barriga era maior que a dos cavaleiros de ouro. Comentou com o médico numa consulta:

_ Doutor, eu estou maior que os douradinhos... Estou acima do peso ou meu bebê vale mais que os deles mesmo?

_ Não sei dizer, Misty. Acima do peso você não está... Se vocês tivessem útero como as mulheres, eu poderia dizer com certeza se é o caso do seu bebê ser mais velho que o deles, digamos assim, medindo o fundo do útero. Com essa gravidez abdominal de vocês, não sei se dá pra medir a bolsa placentária... Vamos tentar... Vou comparar com um deles depois e te aviso, ok? Mas você parece ótimo, Lagarto. 

_ Tenho comido do jeito que você mandou, faço exercícios, durmo na medida. 

_ Sexo?

_ Não tenho ânimo, doc. Acho que estou muito deformado para ficar tirando a roupa...

_ Bobagem sua. As grávidas tem esse receio mas é apenas uma idéia falsa. Tomando cuidado com o sexo selvagem, ta liberado, Misty. Vou examinar o Afrodite e o Shaka daqui a pouco. Vou comparar depois te falo. 

_ Sim. Obrigado por enquanto. "Velho tonto. Depois que eu fiquei grávido, esses idiotas perderam o tesão por mim. Nem que eu quisesse... Será que não tem ninguém nesse Santuário com tara por barriguinhas?"

Enquanto isso no Olimpo, os ânimos andaram exaltados. Afrodite, a deusa, andava pra lá e pra cá irritadíssima, fazendo algo que ela odiava fazer: enrugar a testa. 

_ Dessa vez, a travessura ultrapassou os limites do aceitável. Pode ser minha filha, mas dessa vez não vai ter perdão. E os outros, então? Como justificar que deuses se comportem dessa forma? Ah, mas vai sobrar pra meio Olimpo...

Afrodite pediu uma audiência com Zeus, que ouviu suas queixas, tentando ficar sério, mas como ele mesmo era da pá virada, as gargalhadas foram aumentando até que no final da história, ele já tinha caído do trono, sentando no degrau, apoiando a cabeça no assento...

_ Por meus raios! Eles fizeram tudo isso? E agora os cavaleiros de Atena estão grávidos? Huahuahuahua, mas meus filhos e minha sobrinha são terríveis... – e riu mais.

_ Meu irmão, o caso é sério. Toma tento! E se as gravidezes se complicarem? E se os rapazes morrerem no parto? E se os bebês nascerem com problemas? Estamos falando de vidas aqui.

_ Vidas de humanos, seres efêmeros... – Zeus descartou os prognósticos pessimistas de Afrodite com a mão. – Mas ta certo, vou avisar Atena do que aconteceu... E vamos fazer uma reunião com os baderneiros. Ceres e Hera vão ficar possessas. Huahuahuahuahuahua... quero só ver a cara delas... 

N/A: E agora? Quem serão os deuses envolvidos, além, é claro, da nossa querida Liebe? E o que eles aprontaram pra cima de Ceres, deusa da fertilidade e Hera, a terrível chefona do Olimpo, deusa do casamento? Misty ficou grávido antes da festa de Baco? Não percam o próximo episódio... 


	3. O Olimpo ferve

CAPÍTULO 03 

**O OLIMPO FERVE...**

Por insistência de Afrodite, a deusa, Zeus convocou uma reunião no Olimpo com todos os deuses envolvidos no rolo da Festa de Baco: o próprio dono das festividades, Baco e seu irmão Hermes, filhos de Zeus, Bóreas e Zéfiro, filhos de Éolo e Eros, Liebe e até Anteros, o caçula, os filhos da deusa do amor... Quando Afrodite viu seu filhote dos cabelos vermelhos se sentar com os irmãos, de bochechas tão coradas quanto os cabelos, cobriu o rosto. Êta família! De frente a eles se sentaram Zeus, que fazia um esforço divino pra não rebentar na gargalhada, Hera, que parecia zangada, Ceres, deusa da fertilidade, que não estava entendendo nada, e Atena, que foi chamada especialmente. 

_ Estão todos aqui? Tem uma cadeira vazia ali... 

_ Falta a Hebe. – informou Liebe.

_ A MINHA FILHA? – gritou Hera. – Vocês envolveram até minha filha nesse absurdo? 

_ Bem... – gemeu Anteros. – Você beberia de uma taça sem que fosse sua filha que servisse?

Zeus deixou escapar uma risadinha e Hera virou a metralhadora verbal para ele:

_ E o senhor jura por si mesmo que não é cúmplice dessa molecada?

_ Não tava sabendo de nada até Afrodite vir me contar.

_ Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Ceres. – O que nossos jovens deuses fizeram de tão grave assim? E porque eu tenho que participar dessa espécie de julgamento deles? Não deveria ser algo que ficasse só entre os pais e os filhos?

_ Sim. Pelo que parece eles aprontaram alguma e vão levar bronca. – confirmou Atena/Saori. – Porque nós temos que assistir?

_ Porque a travessura deles foi contra nós, cara Deméter. – Hera respondeu, irritada, chamando a irmã pelo seu nome grego. – E porque as conseqüências dos atos irresponsáveis deles está afetando o seu "sagrado" Santuário, minha cara Atena. – completou ela, enfatizando com ironia o final da frase.

_ Como assim? – disseram as duas deusas.

_ HEBE!! SENTE-SE AQUI LOGO PRA COMEÇARMOS COM ISTO! – Berrou Hera, possessa, para alguém que estava escondido atrás de uma pilastra.

Uma jovem loira, trêmula, correu a ocupar a cadeira vazia. Hebe conhecia tão bem como o pai Zeus os ataques de ira da mãe e agora estava arrependida de ter participado daquela brincadeira. Mas no dia pareceu tão legal...

_ Quem começa? – Perguntou Zeus, depois de lançar um olhar carinhoso e animador para sua filha. – Não, querida Hera, você está com ganas de matar um aqui. Deixa pra depois... Baco, meu filho, de quem foi a "brilhante idéia"? 

Afrodite fechou os olhos, esperando que o nome de seus gêmeos surgisse, mas foram Hermes e Bóreas que levantaram os dedos...

_ Não creio... – Zeus abaixou a cabeça pra não rir...

_ Como vocês chegaram a isso? – perguntou Afrodite.

_ Anteros estava discutindo conosco sobre sexo e fecundidade. E ouvimos a tia Ceres dizer que ia atender alguns pedidos de mulheres inférteis durante os festejos de Baco... Daí nós viramos o tópico da conversa para porque os homens não engravidavam...

A luz foi se fazendo na cabeça de Atena (porque ela é a deusa da sabedoria, mesmo que ela própria não se lembra...).

_ ... e Liebe chegou e lembrou que útero não era problema, porque certas mulheres tinham gravidezes abdominais, extra-uterinas. 

_ Mas homens não têm óvulos, pelo amor de Zeus... – gemeu Afrodite.

_ Oh, mas algumas mulheres inférteis que eu fertilizei também não tinham, minha querida. – lembrou Ceres. – Então vocês me utilizaram para suas próprias experiências? 

_ Sim, tia. – responderam todos. 

_ Onde Hera entra nisso? 

_ Nós a embebedamos também para que, ao mostrar à senhora os casais para a fertilização, incluísse os nossos.   

_ Então durante as Bacantes, eu bebi, Hera bebeu, ficamos tontas e fertilizamos alguns homens?

_ Sim, tia. – todos abaixaram a cabeça, alguns se encolhendo já, esperando o castigo.

Até Zeus, que já estava se mordendo pra não rir, se espantou com a gargalhada da irmã. Hera, que estava vermelha, soltando fumacinha, olhou pra ela, achando que tinha enlouquecido. Mas Ceres estava rindo, feliz, os olhos brilhando.

_ Deméter!

_ O que foi, Hera? Nós somos as fodonas. Realizamos milagres maiores até do que nossa curta imaginação. Onde estão esses homens?

_ No meu Santuário. – respondeu Atena, suspirando. – Quatro dos meus cavaleiros estão grávidos. Imagino que a escolha tenha sido de propósito, não, Liebe?

_ Eros queria engravidar Afrodite. Eu só apoiei por que pensei que isso faria ele e Máscara da Morte felizes... 

_ E quanto aos outros?

_ Bem, Zéfiro ficou curioso em saber do que resultaria uma mistura entre Shaka e Mú. 

_ Eles têm características muito pronunciadas. Cabelos roxos, amarelos, olhos claros, pintas da raça... – justificou-se Zéfiro.

_ Milo?

_ Anteros queria ver se era possível também engravidar de gêmeos. 

_ E Misty?

_ Foi uma prévia. Foi aí que descobrimos que sem a permissão de Hera, Ceres não faria nada.

_ Então o pai de Misty é Asterion?

_ Deve ser, oras. Aquela semana ele estava fértil. 

_ Parem com isso! Não é um programa de fofocas, nem um relatório de experiências genéticas. Estamos falando de vidas humanas aqui! De homens que correm risco de vida e de bebês também...

_ Já lhe disse, querida Afrodite. Vidas humanas são muito efêmeras... – Zeus encolheu os ombros... – Atena, que é a mais interessada, não parece muito preocupada.

_ Mas eu estou, meu pai. Eu estou. É verdade que meus cavaleiros grávidos estão felizes e passando bem, mas estou preocupada com a saúde deles, dos pequenos que estão dentro deles e com meu Santuário. Afinal, vocês escolheram os melhores e mais fortes.

_ Seleção natural. – sorriu Bóreas.

_ E coloquei eles sob minha guarda. – Hermes se adiantou. - Foi uma travessura, concordo. Mas não foi algo que fizéssemos e depois virássemos as costas. Cada bebê daqueles têm um guardião entre os deuses. 

_ Não sabe fazer conta, não? Dois, né? – Hebe se manifestou pela primeira vez. - São oito deuses pra quatro mães. Eu escolhi tomar conta dos gêmeos de Escorpião, já que sou guardiã do signo de Aquário. E Anteros me auxilia.

_ Eros e eu guardamos a menina de Afrodite. – disse Liebe.

_ Zéfiro e eu cuidamos do filho de Áries. – disse Hermes.

_ E Bóreas e eu estamos de olho no filho daquele loiro solitário. – suspirou Baco. 

_ Não acredito que vocês vão deixar essa molecada passar impunemente! – rosnou Hera. – Atena! É seu Santuário! Seus cavaleiros!

_ Bem , minha senhora. Meus cavaleiros estão felizes, apesar dos riscos e agora eu já sei que não estamos sós. – suspirou Atena. 

Ceres nem estava mais escutando, procurando com os olhos febris os gravidinhos. Atena colocou a mão no braço dela.

_ Vamos lá embaixo que eu te apresento a eles. Mas não os olhe como experiências bem sucedidas...

_ Oh, sim, sim. Quero dizer, claro que não. Oh, meus lindos. Vocês são danadinhos, mas eu não consigo ficar brava com vocês. – Agarrou cada jovem deus e deu um beijo.- Vamos, Hera, desanuvie esse semblante e vamos com Atena ver essa maravilha da natureza que tornamos possível. Pare de resmungar sobre a "ordem natural das coisas"... 

Afrodite colocou o queixo no lugar e foi com as deusas para o Santuário. Assim que todas saíram, os jovens deuses respiraram fundo. Olharam para Zeus e caíram na gargalhada. Hebe suspirou:

_ Foi por pouco...

_ Sua mãe queria nosso fígado. Já pensou se ela resolve nos dar o castigo de Prometeus?

_ Agora temos que ficar de olho naqueles bebês e em suas mamães...

_ Ihhh, relaxa. Ainda temos uns quatro meses até que aconteça algo. – Bóreas deitou-se no ar, se auto embalando, com as mãos atrás da nuca. – O que pode dar errado?

Dois pares de olhos malignos, que haviam acompanhado TODA a reunião pra ver os "bonzões" do Olimpo se ferrarem, se entreolharam e sorriram. 

_ Muita coisa, meu caro Bóreas. Muita coisa....

Notas: Aí, a descrição dos jovens deuses foi feita segundo Marco Albiero. Duvido que ainda tem alguém nesse planeta que não conheça o site de fanarts desse italiano divino. Deméter é o nome grego de Ceres, mãe de Perséfone, que foi levada para o inferno por Hades... e Prometeus foi o titã que roubou o fogo de Zeus e deu aos homens, sendo castigado amarrado a um rochedo onde por toda a eternidade um abutre lhe comeria o fígado, que renascia tão logo era devorado. Quem o salvou foi Heracles (ou Hércules.) Bóreas e Zéfiro são filhos de Éolo, como são deuses dos ventos, nada melhor que pelo menos um cuide do filho de Misty, que tem como ataque aquela ventania cafona. Tudo bem, nesse capítulo não apareceram as "barrigudinhas", mas eu expliquei muita coisa, certo? Até o próximo! 


	4. Deusas e encrencas

**CAPÍTULO 04 – DEUSAS E ENCRENCAS...**

Atena desceu ao Santuário e recomendou às deusas que se metamorfoseassem em humanas normais, para não chamar muito a atenção. Afrodite se tornou uma cópia de Liebe, Hera uma senhora, assim como Ceres e começaram a visita pela casa de Peixes. Dido estava no jardim, colhendo rosas; quando a deusa o viu, seus olhos se umedeceram de emoção: seu cavaleiro favorito estava simplesmente divino, a maternidade iluminava seus olhos e cabelos, ele parecia mais belo que nunca. Ao sentir presenças vindo em sua direção, ele se virou, sorrindo. Saori o impediu de fazer uma reverência mais profunda, em respeito à sua barriga redonda, então ele só inclinou a cabeça. O bebê pulou em seu ventre, sentindo o cosmos das deusas, e tanto Afrodite, a deusa, quanto Afrodite, o cavaleiro, sorriram, ela abraçando-o antes de virá-lo para Ceres, que passou as mãos sobre a barriga. 

_ E Máscara da Morte?

_ Está montando o berço... Por favor, por aqui, minhas senhoras.

Carlo estava num aposento da casa de Peixes que tinham transformado em quarto do bebê, já pintado de rosa, e montava um berço de madeira clara.

_ Carlo, _amore_, temos visitas... Nossa senhora veio e... 

Máscara da Morte levantou por detrás do móvel e ia fazer uma reverência curta, por Saori. Mas ele conhecia aquele cosmos bem demais... E diante de todas as deusas, ajoelhou-se e colocou as mãos no chão. Hera adorou, Saori ficou surpresa, Ceres achou normal, mas Afrodite chorou. "Se algum dia eu for chamada à justiça dos deuses, este é o meu maior trunfo: ter transformado um homem de coração amargo totalmente pelo amor... E essa criança vai ser o golpe de misericórdia."

_ Afrodite, acho que você deveria disfarçar melhor o seu cosmos.

_ Desculpe-me, Atena... Achei que tinha... Levante-se, Carlo... 

_ Senhoras... Já sabia, não, Afrodite, que o seu querido consagrou nossa criança a você logo que soube que estava esperando, assim como a mãe dele fez com ele, continuando a tradição? 

_ Oh, Dido... Será uma menina tão bela como você. Você está tão bem...

O cavaleiro de Peixes sorriu apenas, cruzando os dedos sobre a barriga. Ceres bateu de leve na deusa:

_ Afrodite! Estragou a surpresa! Espero que nas outras casas você fique calada!

_ Oh, mas... imaginei que todos os casais na terra fizessem aquele exame pra saber o sexo do bebê.

_ Nem todos, querida. Nem todos. – suspirou Hera. – Belo berço. 

_ Eu fiz com minhas próprias mãos... Ainda falta lixar e pintar...

_ Bem, vamos? Ainda temos mais três barrigas pra visitar. Afrodite, disfarça esse cosmos, pelo amor de Zeus.

_ Desculpa, escapou! Dido, Eros e Liebe ficaram de guardiões da sua menina, mas eu me comprometo, se eles falharem com você, pode me invocar que eu virei ao seu socorro. 

Peixes fez uma curta reverência agradecendo. Beijou as mãos das outras deusas e as acompanharam até a porta. As casas de Aquário, Capricórnio e Sagitário estavam vazias... A de Aquário era previsível, já que era pequena para uma família que aumentou de repente, mas Saori franziu a testa. 

_ Onde foram aqueles dois?

Estavam na casa de Escorpião, ajudando a colocar os berços no quarto. 

_ Chegamos no dia dos berços... – sussurrou Ceres, divertida.

_ Oras, porque não? Afinal, a barriga deles é de uns seis meses... É a hora certa. Salvo alguns imprevistos, o bebê já está firme em seu lugar e se preparando para vir... – declarou Hera.

Saori ergueu só um pouco seu cosmos para se fazer anunciar, vieram os três cavaleiros, enxugando os rostos vermelhos, mas felizes e fizeram uma longa reverência às visitas. 

_ E Milo?

_ Vem bufando aí atrás... – riu Aioros. – O sapo gordo não consegue levantar de onde senta com facilidade. 

_ Eu só não vou responder ao "sapo gordo" como se deveria, em respeito à nossa deusa e suas convidadas, mas deixa ela ir embora pra você ouvir o que merece, seu cavalo estúpido! – uma voz irritada se fez ouvir atrás deles. 

Os cavaleiros abriram caminho para um Escorpião maravilhosamente grávido, de rosto redondo, os mesmos olhos brilhantes de Afrodite mas um tanto quanto cansado. Saori ficou preocupada.

_ Milo? Você está se sentindo bem?

_ Ah, minha senhora. Gostaria de poder lhe dizer que sim, estou ótimo. Mas os bebês buscam espaço onde estão meus órgãos, apertando e esmagando. O médico marcou uma cesariana para o mês que vem... Antes que eu morra sufocado...

_ Os bebês estão enfiando os pezinhos pelas costelas dele, apertando os pulmões... – informou Camus. Pelo jeito, são bebês grandinhos... Louvados sejam os deuses, mas não queremos judiar mais da "mamãe"...

Ceres pediu licença e passou a mão pela barriga de Escorpião. Os bebês se mexeram, ela sorriu "É um casal, saudável e realmente grande. Eles vão sobreviver mesmo saindo cedo... Ai, que maravilha! A vida é uma grande dádiva mesmo..."

_ Não se preocupem, meus filhos. – disse Hera, com a suposta sabedoria das senhoras de idade. – A deusa guardiã de sua Constelação, cavaleiro de Aquário, é responsável por esses bebês. Caso isso não baste, invoquem a deusa senhora de todo Olimpo, que Hera em pessoa velará por esses bebês e por seu...sua... por você, Milo de Escorpião.

_ Sim, eu confio meus filhos à deusa Hebe. Obrigado por suas palavras de conforto, senhora. 

_ Vamos, Ate...Saori? – convidou Afrodite, vendo que os cavaleiros estavam impacientes para acabar o trabalho... Deviam estar se divertindo, ajeitando o quarto dos bebês e implicando com Milo.

Desceram mais até a casa de Virgem. Chegaram junto com Ikki, que carregava uns pacotes. Fênix fez uma reverência curta e abriu caminho até os donos da casa. Mú estava cozinhando e Shaka no meio do jardim de Virgem, sentado em almofadas, meditando. Mú lavou as mãos e enxugou, fazendo uma longa e silenciosa reverência às senhoras, sua sensibilidade enxergando além das aparências. Levando as visitas para um banco no jardim, à sombra, e elevando um pouco o seu cosmos, Áries entrelaçou as energias, tirando Virgem de sua concentração aos poucos. Os dois riram, porque o bebê sentiu a presença do pai e pulou em resposta. As deusas também testemunharam o fato e sorriram. Virgem se levantou, ajeitando o sari e veio ao encontro delas, saudando-as com as mãos, ao modo oriental. Shaka estava com o rosto um pouco mais cheio e corado, seu corpo alongado e trabalhado por horas de exercício e meditação sem modificação aparente, a barriga redonda e pequena e os seios cheios de leite disfarçados pelas roupas orientais soltas. Ceres ficou apaixonada por ele e Mú e pelas suas maneiras simples e naturais... Ikki se juntou a eles e sussurrou algo ao ouvido de Shaka, que sorriu e lambeu os lábios. Ao saírem da sexta casa, as deusas ouviram Mú reclamar com Fênix:

_ MAS NÃO É POSSÍVEL! De que lado você está, trazendo pra ele batata frita com sabor? 

As deusas acompanharam a gargalhada de Ikki, imaginando que Shaka já estaria sentado nas almofadas, se deliciando com as batatas de cebola e salsa...

Continuando a visita, entraram na vila dos cavaleiros de prata, todos se alvoroçando ao ver sua senhora e deusa. Misty surgiu na porta de sua casa, espantando Saori. Ao contrário de seus companheiros dourados, seus olhos e cabelos não brilhavam, sua aparência era de um extremo cansaço, apesar de não parecer estar acima do peso, sua barriga era maior e estava aparentemente mais baixa. Atena teve dó e estendeu as mãos para ele. O cavaleiro de Lagarto as pegou, beijou e chorou sobre elas:

_Ah, minha deusa e senhora. Estou tão infeliz...

_ Misty...

_ Se não fosse pelo bebê eu estaria bem mais sozinho... mas se não fosse pelo bebê eu não estaria TÃO sozinho, entende? Eu não tive coragem de aborta-lo, mas a cada dia que passa eu sinto mais medo... 

_ E seu companheiro? – perguntou Ceres, também sentindo pena...

_ Já tínhamos brigado antes da gravidez. Agora ele me olha com desconfiança... Aliás, todos me lançam olhares desconfiados... 

Saori tomou uma decisão:

_ Misty, arrume suas coisas. Você vai passar o resto da sua gravidez comigo, no Templo de Atena. Eu cuido de você se sua hora chegar antes e você não precisa enfrentar esse povo fofoqueiro sozinho.

O cavaleiro de Lagarto se ajoelhou aos pés da deusa:

_ Muito obrigado, minha senhora. Muito obrigado!

E foi assim que Saori, involuntariamente, solucionou um problema futuro. Porque semanas mais tarde, um sentinela soou o alarme: uma grande tropa armada se aproximava do Santuário.

_ Como assim, uma grande tropa armada? – perguntou Saori, pasma.

_ Um exército enorme, minha deusa. – o guarda arfava, apavorado. – Centenas de milhares, agressivos, erguendo estandartes e gritando alto.

_ Tem alguma figura naqueles estandartes? – perguntou Shiryu

_ Morcegos, cobras, um dragão cuspindo fogo, foices, figuras venenosas e de morte, cavaleiro de dragão... – respondeu outro guarda.

_ ARES!! Mas como ele se atreve... 

_ Calma... Vamos pensar com calma... – Shiryu recomendou. – Primeiro temos que pensar na segurança dos mais frágeis. Saori, chame os grávidos pra cá imediatamente. 

_ Se Camus quiser defender a casa de Escorpião, eu defenderei a de Aquário. – ofereceu-se Hyoga. 

_ Eu me ofereço para a casa de Virgem – disse Shun.

_ Melhor você ficar na de Peixes, irmão. – Ikki surgiu no meio deles (as always...) – Deixe a de Virgem comigo... 

_ Esperem aí... como vocês ficam dividindo as casas assim? Os cavaleiros não estão mortos ainda... – Milo já chegou reclamando. – E eu me recuso a ficar escondido aqui, feito uma velha inútil. Quero lutar também.

_ Deixa de ser ridículo, Milo. – resmungou Afrodite. – Você mal consegue respirar. 

_ Sim. Agora nós temos que pensar que temos uma vida a mais para defender. – disse Shaka. – No seu caso, duas.

_ Mas somos os guardiões da deusa Atena!

_ Sim, Milo – Saori pôs a mão no ombro dele. – Vocês me guardam aqui, de pertinho e eu guardo vocês também. Achei que as armaduras não iam servir agora...

_ Oh! – Shaka sorriu. – Elas se ajustam de acordo com a necessidade... Mas a maravilha é outra. Escute...

Saori se abaixou para ouvir melhor. A armadura de Virgem ressoava lentamente, como um sininho...

_ Foi Mú que percebeu. A armadura está mais quente e toca algo parecido com uma canção de ninar... Para aquietar os bebês, neste momento que estamos ansiosos...

_ E Misty? – Afrodite mordeu a pele da cutícula. – Ele está lá embaixo, na vila dos cavaleiros de prata, na linha de fogo... 

_ Não, biba. Eu estou aqui... – Misty se aproximou, devagar, a barriga bem dilatada.

_ Nossa, mona, ta parecendo uma jubarte! – Afrodite exclamou, soltando uma farpa pra disfarçar sua satisfação de ver que o outro estava bem. – Você não fez dieta na gravidez, não?

_ Olha quem fala, o espelho do seu bordel quebrou? 

_ PAREM AS DUAS! – berrou Milo, nervoso. – Eu vou sentar porrada se vocês não calarem a boca! 

_ Calma, Milo... – começou Shaka, sentado na sua posição de lótus, parecendo tranqüilo.

_ Calma o cara***! Como eu posso ter calma num momento desses, em que Camus ta lá, pronto pra batalha e eu to aqui, paralisado? 

_ SIMPLES, SEU EGOÍSTA! O MEU MÚ É A PRIMEIRA CASA! SE ALGO ACONTECER, ELE É O PRIMEIRO! SE EU POSSO FICAR CALMO VOCÊ TAMBÉM PODE!! 

Fez-se um silêncio mortal no recinto. Milo engoliu em seco e murmurou "Desculpa, Shaka..." Afrodite e Misty se sentaram ao lado de Shaka, depois Milo, se deram as mãos e começaram a se concentrar, enviando seus cosmos para os cavaleiros em batalha...

N/A: Calma, que eu vou continuar logo...acha que eu vou judiar dos meus cavaleirinhos favoritos? Queria agradecer aos reviews de incentivo, sim Be-chan, você pode batizar o bebê de Virgem, nossas idéias da aparência do menino deles coincidem... Ah, sim, pediram pra eu tomar conta MUITO BEM dos gêmeos do Milo, senti assim, um certa predileção por esse grávido, só pelo número de e-mails dizendo a mesma coisa... Jubarte, todo mundo deve ter desconfiado, é uma espécie de baleia. E...

_ Eh, eh, eu sou o preferido das gatinhas... 

_ Opa, peralá! Participação de personagens nos finais de fics é coisa da Belier...

_ Ah, Pipezinha, vai... uma colher de chá pro seu cavaleiro favorito...

_ Mi, eu te amo porque você é o cavaleiro do meu signo, mas... 

_ Isso mesmo! O cavaleiro favorito dela sou EU!

_ Ai, meu Zeus. Máscara da Morte, volta pro seu lugar... Antes que...

_ Fala ae, [crunch, crunch] o cavaleiro favorito dela sou eu... eu e o Mú... lê só esse capítulo... [crunch, crunch]

_ Shaka, ta comendo batata AINDA? 

_ Quer uma? Já experimentou de requeijão?

_ Eca! Não, obrigada... Vão, vocês todos, vão caindo fora, descansar pro próximo capítulo, vão...

_ _Vite, vite, allez, allez vous_... 

_ _Camus, mon chere, allez vous aussi, je t'adore_, mas eu to perdendo a paciência... Não é porque eu disse que você era bom de taco, que você é meu favorito...

_ Ainda mais porque o favorito dela, primeiro e único sou eu!!

_ Ah, sim, poderoso Saga? E posso saber porque você não apareceu ainda?

_ Porque os bons sempre surgem no final, salvando tudo e todos... não vê os desenhos com o Seiya?

_ Desisto... – Pipe sai da frente do computador, esperando os chatos irem pro lugar...E depois se senta novamente para o próximo capítulo...


	5. Fazer valer uma promessa

**AP"S UMA FESTA DE BACO – CAPÍTULO 05**

FAZER VALER UMA PROMESSA 

Hermes tinha uma sala de controle, onde via tudo o que acontecia no mundo, para reportar a Zeus, algo como um lugar com várias telinhas... Puxou Liebe pra dentro, procurando beija-la ao mesmo tempo que se despia e puxava a túnica dela... 

_ Hermes...

_ Nem vem... Fica provocando por aí, agora agüenta... Aqui ninguém vem, é onde eu trabalho, nenhum outro deus se importa... Hmmm...

Liebe riu. Aquele (além de Baco) era um de seus primos favoritos, alguém que sabia muito da arte de amar, além de ser lindo... Mas ao sentar em sua cadeira, puxando Liebe para seu colo, os olhos azuis de Hermes caíram na luz vermelha que piscava embaixo de uma das telas. Levantou-se de repente, derrubando a deusa.

_ Que merda!

_ Que foi? – resmungou Liebe, esfregando a parte dolorida do traseiro. – O que é mais importante que esse momento aqui, agora? 

_ Estão atacando o Santuário! – respondeu ele, procurando se vestir o mais rápido que conseguia, chamando Baco pelo elo mental fraterno. 

Liebe chamou Eros pelo mesmo elo, cortando o barato do deus do amor que xavecava Hebe. Antero, Zéfiro, Bóreas se reuniram em frente a Zeus, já de armadura. 

_ Pulem agora para a Terra, antes que alguém se machuque e Hera frite vocês em óleo fervente. Sabe quem está atrás disso, Hermes?

_ Vi os estandartes de Phobo e Deimos, meu pai. Alguma dúvida?

_ Se precisar de ajuda, me chame. Por meus raios, aqueles dois merecem uma surra!

Mú estava ansioso na primeira casa. De repente, sentiu um cosmo familiar atrás dele. Seiya!

_ Porque veio aqui, Pégaso?

_ Porque não? Acha que vamos deixar você defender a primeira casa sozinho? Agora você tem família, uma pessoa preocupada lá em cima se você volta e um pequeno angustiado se vai chegar a ver o pai.

Mú engoliu em seco. Todos aqueles pensamentos rodavam sua cabeça há algumas horas, desde o alarme. Mas dever era dever...

_ É MEU dever defender esta casa, não importa que ela seja a primeira. Peço que você tenha a gentileza de se retirar e defender as costas de Saori lá em cima, Seiya.

_ Se você retira-lo, vai ter que me retirar também.

_ Shiryu?

_ E vai ter que me tirar também! – exclamou uma voz mais estrondosa, rindo.- E posso garantir que vai ser mais difícil.

_ Aldebaran? Mas quem vai defender a casa de Touro?

_ Foda-se a casa de Touro. – disse Saga, surgindo atrás deles. – Acha que vai passar alguém daqui? 

_ Verdade. – completou Máscara da Morte. – Vamos massacra-los aqui mesmo. 

_ Vocês estão pervertendo a ordem do Santuário!

_ Acha mesmo? – disse Aioria, acompanhado de Dohko e Ikki. – Então faça uma reclamação por escrito. Mas pretendemos defender não só a casa de Áries, como o seu cavaleiro, e guardar os pais desse Santuário para que as mães não se desesperem e seus bebês não fiquem órfãos antes do tempo.

_ _Asi seja_! Meus afilhados não merecem perder pai nem padrinhos antes do tempo certo. Cara***! _Yo quiero mirar a cara deles, pela diosa._

_ Shura, pode estar certo que você vai "mirar" a cara dos meus filhos_, mon_ _ami_. – Camus bateu a mão no ombro do amigo. – todos nós vamos! POR ATENA!

_ POR ATENA! – gritaram Hyoga e Shun, chegando correndo (afinal eles estavam nas últimas casas).

Foi quando eles sentiram os cosmos daqueles que estavam no Templo. Os cavaleiros de prata recuaram pra perto dos de ouro, e começaram a batalha, combinando poderes. As correntes de Andrômeda eram um ótimo condutor para os raios de Aioria, assim como as maças de Dante.  Algol de Perseus transformava os inimigos em pedra, que Hyoga congelava, transformando-os em pó ao primeiro toque. Moses de Baleia enviava os inimigos para cima, que caíam em Outra Dimensão, pelas mãos de Saga. Shura e Capella de Auriga fatiavam os inimigos, Aldebaran os pulverizava... A luta parecia ganha, até que Asterion parou, gritando:

_ É apenas uma distração! É UMA DISTRAAAAAAAÇÃÃÃOOOO!

_ Ah, é? Chega de diversão então! SEIKISHIKIMEIKAIHA!

Combinando com os poderes de Ikki e Saga, Máscara da Morte abriu um portal que sugou todos os exércitos para o inferno, mortos, vivos, moribundos. E subiram correndo.

No Templo de Atena, os jovens deuses rodearam os cavaleiros grávidos. Phobo e Deimos sorriram.

_ Acha, bando de bichinhas afetadas, que vocês sabem como usar essas armaduras fru-frus? Ah, Zéfiro, você fica tão cuti-cuti com essa roupa...

_ Não tem amor aos dentes mesmo...

_ Eu vou acabar com vocês, mauricinhos inúteis, depois vou me vingar desse loiro maldito barrigudo. 

Shaka se levantou, foi para o lado da deusa Atena, puxando Milo com ele. Afrodite ajudou Misty a se erguer e foi também, Hebe e Liebe se sentando com eles, acariciando as barrigas. Eros e Anteros ergueram seus cosmos, Baco bocejou, Hermes, Bóreas e Zéfiro se armaram para a luta. Golpes voavam, gritos, foi quando Shaka gritou:

_ KAN! – e um campo de força protegeu os grávidos e Atena. Hebe fez uma parede de gelo fino, que foi quebrada pelo golpe de Ares.

_ Oras, querendo nos pegar à traição... – resmungou Liebe - ...mas qual é a surpresa? 

_ Saiam, pirralhas! Não tenho nada contra vocês... 

_ Quem mexe com nossos protegidos, mexem conosco!

_ Hebe, você é muito boa com a bandeja na mão, mas lutando é um fiasco... – e com um novo golpe, o deus da guerra mandou a filha de Zeus longe. – Agora, o golpe final. Me livro da deusa patricinha, de outra que se acha, derroto os seus cavaleiros e mato até a nova geração... 

_ Você e que exército? – uma voz perigosamente suave disse atrás dele.

_ EU SOU UM EXÉRCITO, Hera. Não me irrite senão você vai junto...

Foi quando todos pararam e se ajoelharam, inclusive Deimos e Fobos. Ares bufou e virou dando o seu sorriso mais falso.

_ Meu senhor... Estava eu aqui dando uma bronca nesses meus filhos briguentos... Essas crianças...

_ Sei... Onde está minha filha Hebe?

_ Aqui, papai... – gemeu a deusa da juventude... 

_ Que marca é essa no seu rosto, minha pequena?

_ Ah, ela caiu, na pressa de ver seus gravidinhos... – Ares entrou na frente, fazendo sinal para Hebe. Mas ela tava a fim de ver o circo pegar fogo.

_ Caiu, é? – Zeus puxou-a mais pra perto... 

_ Foi Ares que me golpeou, papis. Deixa barato, não. Ele falou mal de mim, da Lilica, ameaçou a Atena, a mamis, os cavaleiros e os bebês...

_ Eeuu? Ta louca, menina? Tomou o néctar fermentado? Acha que eu faria mal a esse povo tão bonzinho?

_ Ares... – começou Zeus

Mas Misty começou a se sentir estranho. E gemeu alto.

_ Que foi, Misty? – Shaka achou-o pálido.

_ Acho que a bolsa arrebentou.

_ Ih, mona, fica comprando essas bolsas de contrabando, falsificada, tem que dar nisso mesmo... Acha que é hora de se preocupar com isso agora? E...

_ Quieto, Afrodite, a bolsa que arrebentou foi a bolsa placentária... E agora? O médico não vai chegar aqui a tempo... – Milo ficou preocupado.

_ E mesmo que chegasse... – Atena coçou a cabeça. – Cesariana não pode ser feita depois que o trabalho de parto começa...

Hera pensou dois segundos. Afastou todo mundo de cima do cavaleiro de Lagarto.

_ Vou fazer isso porque é uma emergência. Você! Deite-se aqui, vou precisar de uma outra capa além da dele. Agora um pouco de capacidade sub-criativa e abrimos um canal bem aqui... 

_ Gentem, o bilau do Misty sumiu! Bom, não tinha muita utilidade mesmo, né, biba...

_ Afrodite, não vai ajudar não atrapalha. – pediu Hebe. – Anteros e Hermes, segurem o Misty pelos ombros, para dar suporte. Agora, Misty, faça força pra baixo. 

_ Vai doer? Eu odeio sentir dor, eu não tenho nem cicatrizes... Vai ficar alguma?

_ Não... – Atena estava maravilhada com tudo... – Faça força, querido. Deixe essas preocupações pra depois.

Quando os cavaleiros que estavam em batalha chegaram, se arrepiaram. Ouviam os gritos agoniados de Misty. 

_ Minha deusa, estão torturando o Lagarto...

Com a confusão, Ares e seus cúmplices escaparam. Todos os deuses e cavaleiros que não eram úteis estavam lá fora. Camus abraçou Milo com cuidado, Mú fez o mesmo com Shaka, Carlo beijou Afrodite febrilmente. Asterion quis saber porque Misty estava berrando. Caiu sentado no chão ao saber que ele já estava em trabalho de parto. E parto normal, por benção e obra da deusa Hera. 

_ E depois, ele volta a ser homem?

_ Ué, bofe. Homem não digo, mas o brinquedo volta pro lugar...- riu Afrodite.

De repente, silêncio. E em seguida o choro alto de um bebê. Alegria, risos, apertos de mão, abraços, tudo virou festa.

_ É uma menina! – anunciou Hebe, trazendo um pacotinho envolto numa capa. – Não é linda?

_ Tem um penachinho loiro no alto da cabeça... – notou Hermes. – E tem uma pinta... 

_ Uma pinta? – algumas vozes estranharam.

_ Deixa eu ver essa pinta. – Carlo puxou o bebê. – Uma pinta no canto do olho... AFRODITE, SE EXPLIQUE! 

_ Você é o pai da filha do Misty? – perguntou Milo. – Quem diria?

_ Acha? Carlo... 

_ To esperando uma explicação. E que seja boa... – Máscara da Morte devolveu o bebê a Hebe e cruzou os braços.

N/A: Viajei agora, fala sério... Na verdade, uma operação de emergência pode ser feita depois que a bolsa estoura, mas é muito mais perigoso para a mãe e o bebê... Quem é o pai da filha de Misty? Não percam o próximo capítulo.

Quanto aos inúmeros pedidos de amadrinhamento, apesar de eu ter já combinado com algumas fãs mais ardorosas, eu pensei em duas coisas. Primeiro – não estamos falando de nenhuma religião cristã, então não haverá batizado como estamos acostumados. Segundo – ninguém quis ser madrinha do bebê do Misty... Terceiro – Muita gente é fã deste fic. PORTANTO, no último capítulo vou reunir todas as fãs numa cerimônia especial. Por favor, aceito sugestões de nomes. Misty teve uma menina, Afrodite vai ter outra, Milo vai ter um casal. Shaka vai ter um menino. 


	6. Mais confusoes a vista

**AP"S UMA FESTA DE BACO – CAPITULO 06**

**MAIS CONFUS'ES À VISTA**...

Máscara da Morte devolveu o bebê a Hebe e cruzou os braços:

_ Estou esperando uma explicação, Afrodite. E que seja boa...

Afrodite abriu a boca, fechou, se dirigiu a Hebe e olhou para a menina em seus braços... 

_ A pinta é do outro lado, debaixo do outro olho, se você não notou. E caso você também não tenha notado, eu estive ao seu lado durante todos os festejos de Baco... Acho que eu não te devo explicação nenhuma... – reunindo toda a sua dignidade magoada, Afrodite saiu do Salão do Templo indo em direção à casa de Peixes.

Asterion puxou a neném do colo de Hebe e mordeu o lábio inferior.  

_ Carlo!

_ Me deixa em paz!

_ Como Afrodite pode ser pai e mãe ao mesmo tempo? – Milo sacudia a cabeça enquanto saía do Templo apoiando-se no braço de Camus... – Aceita um lanche, minha senhora Hebe? 

_ Essa situação é toda muito, muito confusa. – Baco punha a mão na barriga de Shaka, sentindo com prazer o bebê chutar. – A gente revirou todas as regras naturais da coisa... 

_ VOCÊS QUEREM ME ESCUTAR, PELO AMOR DE ZEUS?

_ Calma, garoto. Eu estou aqui ainda... – Zeus deu uma gargalhada – Não precisa me invocar tão alto...

_ Desculpe, meu senhor. Mas esses cabeças duras não querem me ouvir... 

_ Então fala, menino. No stress...

_ A menina é a cara da minha mãe – gemeu Asterion. 

_ Tem certeza? Olha que os bebês recém nascidos mudam depois de crescidos...

_ Putz, na boa, cara. – Zéfiro se apoiou no ombro do cavaleiro de Hound. – Assim que nascem eles não parecem nada além de um joelho com pernas e uma boca pra berrar...

_ Ela pode até mudar, mas quem tem essa pinta desse lado do rosto é minha mãe.

No meio desse barraco, o médico chegou com a maca e os enfermeiros, entrou, pegou Misty, embrulhou-o e uma das enfermeiras tirou o bebê do colo de Asterion.

_ Com licença. Vamos pesar, medir, limpar essa gracinha. Depois vocês podem ir lá visitar a "mamãe" e a filhotinha.

_ Zeus! Que confusão monstruosa... – gemeu Bóreas

_ Eu não tenho nada que ver com isso. Vocês arrumaram, vocês consertam. – decretou o pai de todos os deuses, abraçando sua filha – O que me importa é que minha filhinha se machucou com tudo isso. Pensa que eu esqueci? Quem mexe com meu bebê paga o preço. Vamos, Hebe?

_ Só um minutinho, papai. Eros e Anteros, ponham Liebe a par da confusão que ocorreu aqui fora, porque Afrodite e seu marido vão precisar de ajuda agora... 

_ Simples! Você! Vai lá embaixo e conta o que contou pra nós e tudo se resolve. – disse Eros, cruzando os braços.

De repente, sentiram o cosmos de Afrodite se elevar e o barulho de coisas se quebrando ecoavam pelos corredores até chegar ao templo.

_ Parece que não é tão simples assim, Eros. – Zeus riu novamente. Aquele povo era muito engraçado. Puxou sua filhota e voltou ao Olimpo.

Afrodite e Liebe saíram com o doutor e se espantaram. Desceram correndo para o templo de Peixes, a tempo de ver Carlo tentando arrombar a porta do quarto, a porta totalmente coberta de cipós de rosas bravas, cheias de espinhos.

_ Pare, Carlo! Ele não pode sofrer contrariedades! 

_ Contrariedades? – rugiu o italiano.- E eu posso carregar chifres? A prova estava lá, no rosto daquele bebê... Essa _putana_ deve ter sentido saudades do ex-amante, só não contava que ele ficasse grávido...

_ Não seja tolo! – explodiu a deusa xará – Asterion confessou depois que você saiu que a menina é a cara da mãe dele.

Carlo parou de tentar arrombar a porta. 

_ Está falando sério? Não quer apenas limpar a barra do seu protegido?

_ Se você tivesse esperado, ouviria da própria boca dele. – Liebe colocou o dedo no nariz de Máscara da Morte. – Agora temos que acalmar nosso gravidinho. Eu vou entrar lá.

O quarto estava de ponta cabeça. Afrodite estava sentado no chão, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, segurando a barriga.

_ Eu não mereço, Liebe. Não mereço... Eu nunca traí meu marido, nunca! Ainda mais com Misty de Lagarto...

_ Mas você já foi amante dele...

_ Éramos adolescentes, estávamos experimentando... Mas depois nunca mais... 

_ Sabe, a filha de Misty é a cara da mãe de Asterion. Ele confessou. Mamãe está contando para Carlo.

_ MALEDETO! E eu aqui, sofrendo essas agressões à toa, essa desconfiança toda. Eu não vou perdoa-lo nunca, nunca, nunca...

_ Vai sim, querido. Sua filhinha precisa daquele pai. VOCÊ precisa daquele pai... E ele ama vocês. Você sabe que ele te ama... Essa reação toda foi porque ele te ama.

Afrodite não queria sair do quarto, muito menos perdoar Carlo, mas estava diante da família do amor. Um esforcinho aqui e ali e logo Máscara da Morte estava ajoelhado diante de Afrodite, beijando a barriga e levando um beijo de perdão.

Misty, enquanto isso, descansava e pensava, olhando o bebê no bercinho ao lado. "Essa pinta... deve estar rolando babado forte lá no Templo de Peixes..." deu uma risadinha, depois ficou triste... "É...mas não tem perigo com aqueles dois... Eles se amam de verdade, nada vai se por entre eles... Eles vão acabar se entendendo. E a nós, querida? Quem nos ama?"

De repente bateram à porta. Entrou o maior buquê de margaridas que Misty já tinha visto. Atrás do buquê (embaixo, sei lá...) vinha Asterion, totalmente sem graça... Ele sorriu amarelo:

_ Tity? Eu... eu... – ele nem sabia como começar, mas acabou gaguejando mais um pouco. – Eu sinto tanto sua falta... Eu sei que eu fui um canalha, um sem vergonha, maldito, todos os adjetivos que você quiser me chamar, mas eu vim até aqui te pedir perdão. 

Misty ficou surpreso. Se levantou com cuidado, se recostando na cama, tentando ganhar tempo:

_ Bonito buquê de margaridas, bofe...

_ Ah, eu não sabia que flor comprar e fiquei com medo da sua reação se eu trouxesse rosas... sabe como é, né?

Misty sorriu... A neném se mexeu, Asterion chegou perto e pediu:

_ Posso pegar um pouquinho?

_ Sim, pode...

_ Eu não te falei ainda, mas sabia que essa pinta é igualzinha à da minha mãe? 

_ Enfermeira! Enfermeira! Esse senhor já está de saída! 

_ TITY!

_ Filho de uma p***! Você me deixou sozinho, passar uma gravidez de cão, não acreditou em mim, e agora vem querer assumir a paternidade só porque ela nasceu com a marca da vaca da tua mãe? Você que pensa, meu querido. Eu sofri, eu quase morri pra parir, nunca passei tanta dor na minha vida pra você ficar só sorrisos, distribuindo charutos aí fora. Vai te fu**!

A enfermeira chamou outra, uma acalmou Misty outra colocou Asterion pra fora... O médico foi chamado e explicou para o chocado pai:

_ Ele ainda está abalado com o parto... Os hormônios estão voltando ao normal... Acho melhor você tentar aos poucos... pra não arriscar uma depressão pós parto...

Enquanto isso, Shaka reclamava de azia... Mú não perdoou:

_ Mas claro que tem que estar com azia... Tanta batata no estômago... 

_ Ah, deixa de ser implicante! Os novos sabores que o Ikki me trouxe são de-li-cio-sos... De azeitona e azeite, por Buda! Mas pode ser um bebê bem cabeludo... – Virgem balançou a sua cabeleira loira depois passou a mão nos cabelos roxos de Áries. – Cabelo é coisa que não falta nessa família... 

 _ Você pediu mesmo a benção do parto normal à deusa Hera?

_ Sim, Mú. Isso sempre me preocupou, como esse bebê iria sair. Se ela nos proporciona um jeito natural, eu fico tranqüilo. Ai, os sons da casa de Peixes terminaram, pelo jeito aqueles dois se entenderam. E Misty e Asterion? Terão um final feliz?

_ Se depender das deusas do amor, vão. Mas deixa o Asterion sofrer um pouquinho. Ele merece...

_ Mú! Você só me surpreende... 

_ E isso é bom ou é ruim?

_ Na maioria das vezes isso é muito bom... Já escolheu o nome do nosso filhote?

_ Achei que você que iria cuidar disso.

_ Eu tenho idéias, mas gostaria de ouvir as suas. 

_ Vá para as almofadas do jardim, então. Eu vou preparar um chá com torradas e já vou pra lá.

_ Não se esquece da geléia de damasco. Ah, leve a de goiaba também... Ainda temos geléia de uva?

Mú sorriu... Parecia mentira que aquele ser tão disciplinado até na alimentação tinha se transformado num epicurista, querendo comer de tudo e mais um pouco. E foi fazer o chá...

N/A: Ufa! Desculpe a demora, gente. Mas eu tive que enfrentar problemas domésticos e perdi o pique. Olha, escolhi os nomes, obrigada pelas sugestões, elas ficarão guardadas para uma próxima oportunidade (nossa, agora eu não posso reclamar de nomes de personagens, fiquei com uma galeria). Imprimi todos os e-mails, no último capítulo vão aparecer todas que pediram, com seus respectivos nicks... Já prevejo que vai rolar um certo ciúme na hora de pegar os bebês, porque as preferências incidem em dois casais... E eu vou aproveitar essa preferência pra zoar um pouco, porque esses dois últimos capítulos, até por causa do meu estado de espírito, ficaram meio dramáticos. Calma que voltará a ser comédia... 

_ Eu não vou ter parto normal, né?

_ Não, Milo. Não vou arriscar seus gêmeos...

_ Comigo você nem se preocupa, né? Aliás, acho que você me odeia. Porque você não engravidou o Camus?

_ Verdade! Porque eu não pensei nisso antes? Talvez ele não me desse tanto trabalho...

_ _Tut, tut_, vocês dois... (Dois escorpiões brigando só sai faísca...) Calma... Pipe, _ma cherie_, ele só está nervoso com a cesariana chegando... As oscilações de humor dele estão variando cada vez mais... Só isso... 

_ Hmpf! Queria ver se fosse você com essa barriga, senhor-emoções-no-lugar. 

_ Nem dê idéia! Se ela resolve escrever o fic ao contrário, serei eu a ficar de barriga e não ia pegar bem!

_ Ai, Máscara da Morte, como você é machista!

_ Carina, io sono su piú amato cavaliero... (Sou seu cavaleiro mais amado) Você não faria isso comigo, faria?

_ Buaaaa, eu não disse? Ela me odeia, por isso apronta comigo...

_ Shaka, o que você acha?

_ Que essas batatinhas de queijo, azeite e ervas são divinas...

_ Esse já ta comprado por você... e a preço de batatinha... Buaaa...

_ Camus... Leva ele que eu já vou escrever o capítulo da cesariana pra isso ter um fim...  


	7. Chegam mais bebes

AP"S UMA FESTA DE BACO – CAPÍTULO 07

**CHEGAM MAIS BEBÊS...**

Todo mundo falava na cabeça de Misty, pra ele perdoar o Asterion, que homem é tudo cabeça dura mesmo, inseguros, etc, etc, etc... Saori, que não queria perder de vista nenhum movimento da neném, convenceu o cavaleiro de prata a passar os quarenta dias de dieta com ela ainda, no Templo de Atena. E foi um tempo de descanso e reflexão para o cavaleiro de Lagarto. Ele provou que estava amolecendo ao colocar o nome da menina de Mion (a junção dos nomes de Misty com Asterion) com a desculpa de que era um belo nome francês.

O médico marcou a cesariana de Milo. Naquela semana, Escorpião quase roeu as unhas até os cotovelos de ansiedade, mas flagrou Camus várias vezes acordado, olhando pra ele, cara de preocupação. Na manhã da cirurgia, nenhum dos dois dormiu. Camus quis entrar com Milo, mas já começou a ficar branco e tremer só de ver os equipamentos da sala de cirurgia. O grego olhou para o namorado e pediu para retira-lo da sala. Os outros cavaleiros vieram esperar e riram.

_ Então te tiraram da sala? – riu Aioros

_ Você parece um fantasma... Você viu cortarem o barrigão? – perguntou Saga.

_ _Bien_... – Camus de branco ficou roxo de vergonha. – Me tiraram de lá quando estavam passando antisséptico na barriga do Milo. 

Os outros cavaleiros só não rolaram de rir porque estavam num hospital. Os cavaleiros de bronze chegaram logo depois, ajudando a andar de um lado para outro. Mas a cirurgia foi breve. Logo uma das enfermeiras veio avisar que já tinha acabado e os cavaleiros foram até o vidro do berçário ver os bebês. 

_ E o Milo?

_ Está descansando... Daqui algumas horas o médico libera a visita pra ele também. Correu tudo bem_, monsieur_ Camus...

Camus olhou de novo pelo vidro do berçário. Pareciam miudinhos... Olhou para Shura, mas até esqueceu o que ia dizer. O espanhol estava petrificado olhando para os bebês, os olhos escorrendo lágrimas sem fim. Apenas abraçou os ombros do amigo e continuaram olhando. Saga trouxe vinho grego, algumas taças e começaram a brindar ali mesmo. 

_ As nossas boas vindas à...

_ Tessa e Dumas... *

_ Belos nomes... 

_ Agora só faltam Shaka e Afrodite.

_ Eles escolheram fazer parto normal... 

_ Shaka tira de letra... Será que Afrodite agüenta?

_ Quer apostar?

_ Valendo quanto?

Shiryu ficou olhando para Aioros e Saga de boca aberta. Shura bateu nas costas dele:

_ Eles sempre foram assim mesmo. Eu entro! Aposto que Afrodite se garante.

Afrodite, sem saber de nada, conversava com Carlo sobre as famílias.

_ Tem certeza de que vamos dizer pra nossas mammas que adotamos a menina? Eu queria contar pra ela que eu sou sua mamãe, que passei nove meses com ela aqui dentro, como qualquer outra mulher... 

_ _Io capisco bene, amore_ (eu entendo bem, amor...),_ ma_ você entende que é muito complicado explicar como um _uomo_ ficou grávido e ainda fez um parto normal?

Afrodite fez uma careta...

_ Mozão, posso dizer uma coisa?

_ Huumm?

_ To morrendo de medo... Será que vai doer muito? Misty me disse que doeu, mas valeu a pena... Sei não...

_ Pensa que eu vou estar lá, atrás de você, coisa que o Asterion não fez... Eu vou segurar você, respirar junto, ver nossa _bambina_ chegando...

_ _Io te voglio tanto bene,_ Mozão... (Eu te amo tanto)

_ _Anche io,_ Mozinho, vocês dois... (Eu também)

Shaka também tinha as mesmas preocupações, mas confiava nos seus exercícios de yoga para se não eliminar a dor diminuir o desconforto. Mas mãe é mãe e tem um sexto sentido pra ninguém botar defeito. Quando Afrodite acordou com dor e passou a mão por baixo, se achando encharcado e "liso", sua mãe já estava no aeroporto de Atenas, tomando um táxi. Qual não foi a surpresa de Carlo ao ver a sogra na sala de espera, conversando com Saori. 

_ Mamma Dine? 

_ A senhorita Saori estava me explicando o que aconteceu... Vocês deviam ter me ligado... Ainda bem que eu cheguei a tempo. 

_ Não tenho palavras agora, Dine... Mas ele vai adorar te ver. Afrodite está apavorado. 

_ Parto normal não é pra qualquer mulher, meu querido. E nunca soube que fosse pra homens. Onde meu filho está?

_ Aqui, por favor... 

Afrodite estava contando o tempo entre uma contração e outra, gemendo baixinho. Ao ver sua mãe, começou a chorar, liberando toda a tensão.

_ Mamma... Mamma, ta doendo... Dói tanto...

_ Você nem viu nada ainda, querido. Mas você é um cavaleiro e um Thorsson, meu lindo! Seja forte! 

O médico entrou no quarto, examinou e decidiu levar Peixes para a sala de parto. Com Carlo de um lado e Ariadne do outro, Afrodite se sentiu protegido e fortalecido. Gritando só pra aliviar um pouco, o parto dele foi fácil. Logo mais uma criança estava chorando no Santuário. Carlo e Ariadne se abraçaram, emocionados. 

_ Já escolheu o nome?

_ Afrodite escolheu. Amata. 

_ Que lindo. Amada... Sim, é um belo nome... Ela se parece com você, Carlo... 

_ Tem a pinta do lado certo... 

Afrodite sorriu, antes de adormecer... Na sala de espera, Shura e Saga comemoravam a vitória na aposta. 

_ E Shaka? 

_ Valendo quanto?

Shiryu balançou a cabeça, mais incrédulo quando Seiya e Hyoga resolveram entrar na aposta também.

Milo já estava em casa, encantado com seus bebês, principalmente na hora de amamenta-los. Camus gostava de ver, mas ficava um pouco excitado com a visão daqueles seios grandes. Milo sentia outro tipo de prazer ao ver a boca gostosa que seus filhotes faziam, o barulho das chupadas, Dumas mais impaciente, mais guloso, mamando até por pra fora, Tessa já mais tranqüila, chorando pouco. 

E o dia de Shaka estava chegando... 

N/A: Capítulo curto mas eu to me preparando... Depois do parto do Shaka o capítulo mais importante do fic: o encontro com as amazonas... Carla/Elektra, vou comprar briga com as outras fãs do Mú, mas eu vou por você na história sim, aliás eu vou entrar também... Aguardem!! Eheheh... Mentes insanas produções trabalhando... Ah, sim, os nomes dos gêmeos: Tessa vem de Tessalônica, um local da Grécia como Milo é o nome de uma ilha. E Dumas é o nome de um escritor francês famoso, um dos meus favoritos: Alexandre Dumas, que escreveu entre outras obras Os Três Mosqueteiros. 


	8. O teste de Shaka

AP"S UMA FESTA DE BACO – CAPÍTULO 08 O TESTE DE SHAKA 

Shaka tentava ficar calmo. Só faltava ele agora. Os nomes eram revistos todos os dias:

_ Darshan...

_ Uma visão... porque não Ahimsa? 

_ Um cavaleiro chamado não violência? Ah, se fosse menina eu poria Ananda...

_ Alegria? Eu chamaria de Anandamaya... Alegria plena... É como eu me sinto, tão perto de ver meu filho... 

_ Mú, você é tão amoroso... Eu gostaria de ter mais "nirodha" – controle sobre meus medos e desejos... Buddha está fora de questão mesmo?

_ SIM! É um nome muito pesado para uma criança carregar. – Mú olhou para o rosto preocupado do seu amado – Eu estou aqui, Shakya... Quando sua hora chegar eu vou ficar perto, mesmo que eu seja pior que o Camus e desmaie... 

O loiro deu uma risadinha e apertou os dedos de Áries:

_ Odeio ser tão vulnerável... Mas não consigo evitar esse círculo vicioso de pensamentos...

_ Normal... Todos os dias, a cada minuto, uma grávida está tendo a mesma ansiedade pelo mundo afora. Ainda mais que nosso bebê resolveu ficar tranqüilo e vir por último... Você vê os bebês dos outros e fica com vontade de que tudo acabe... 

_ Hunf! Eu gostaria de ter planejado essa gravidez. Já pensou? Dumas e nosso bebê um dia vão disputar a armadura de CAPRIC"RNIO!! Que absurdo. 

_ Porque absurdo? Você não vai querer ter uma gravidez de elefante e segurar o nosso filho até Março, para ele ser de Áries, vai?

_ Se eu pudesse... Brincadeira, deuses, pelo amor de Atena, que ninguém me ouça e queira me agraciar com mais essa benção, mas eu acho que os bebês deveriam ter nascido sob o signo de seus pais... 

_ De qual lado? Afinal de Fevereiro a Dezembro, temos pais pra todos os gostos... 

Shaka bufou. Levantou com cuidado e foi em direção à cozinha.

_ Quer que eu te prepare alguma coisa?

_ Hein? Não, eu só vim pra cá por hábito... Não quero nada, não...

Mú piscou, sorrindo... Ele sabia que com a ansiedade aumentando, Shaka devorava mais e mais saquinhos de batata frita. E isso o irritava, pois ele considerava uma fraqueza imperdoável. O ariano deu uma desculpa e saiu, deixando o amado à vontade pra tirar o seu vício do esconderijo... 

Até que perto dos últimos dias do ano, Mú estava dormindo ao lado de Shaka,  enquanto Virgem cochilava recostado nas almofadas da cama. Ele estava tão grande que já era impossível se deitar por inteiro. De repente como uma corrente elétrica passou pelo corpo do loiro. 

_ Por Vishnu! Que sensação mais estranha... Será que... – e enfiou a mão por dentro do pijama, confirmando que estava pronto para o parto. – É agora! Bom, tenho algumas horas ainda... Vou deixar tudo preparado...

Levantando bem devagar, foi arrumar uma esteira forrada com plástico e uma toalha grande, sentindo um pouco de enjôo e uma dorzinha bem embaixo. Depois passou na cozinha e colocou alguns pedaços de fio dental e uma tesoura pra ferver enquanto punha também panelas de água... Separou algumas toalhas limpas, sentindo que a pressão no baixo ventre aumentava. Continuou andando pra lá e pra cá, para facilitar a hora H, mas a dor nas costas o incomodava. Foi abrir um saquinho de batata frita temperada, mas o cheiro o enjoou além do aceitável, fazendo com que Shaka jogasse tudo pro lado, correndo pro banheiro, ajoelhar em frente ao vaso:

_ No início e no fim, volto a este lugar... –riu ele, amargo, depois de tentar vomitar o que não tinha. E de repente deu-se o sinal para a partida real no trabalho de parto. Virgem sentiu-se encharcado. – Oh, minha deusa. A tal bolsa se rompeu. Preciso enxugar esse lago, para que ninguém que entre aqui se mate escorregando nos meus próprios líquidos. – E gemendo baixinho, pegou um pano e um balde. Depois foi tomar banho e colocar roupas secas. Nem por um minuto passou pela sua mente prática e orgulhosa acordar o Mú. 

Shaka continuou andando pela casa, mas agora sentindo mais e mais as contrações vindo, fazendo-o parar e se curvar de dor. 

"Respire, tontão. Lembre-se de seus exercícios... Respire e concentre-se..." Mas quando as dores aumentaram, seu cosmo apavorado procurou a tranqüilidade de Áries. Mú abriu os olhos, olhou para o lado e foi procurar Shaka pela casa. Achou-o agachado, encostado numa parede, os olhos azuis arregalados e molhados, respirando ruidosamente. 

_ Shakya! Porque você não me acordou? Faz tempo que começou?

_ Fa-fa-faz... – respirou fundo – Eu achei que dava pra me virar sozinho, mas é muita dor, Mú-yu. Nosso bebê parece me rasgar por dentro... Eu tentei chegar ali, na esteira, não deu... 

Mú olhou, ajudou Shaka a se erguer e ir até a esteira, onde se deitou. Automaticamente, Virgem abriu as pernas. Mú pensou em se endireitar para ligar para o médico, mas Shaka agarrou seus braços:

_ Aonde você vai?

_ Ligar pro médico. Precisamos saber se tudo está normal mesmo. O que nós entendemos de parto? 

_ Chame-o por telepatia. Fique aqui comigo... As contrações estão aumentando e... – segurando Áries com mais força, Shaka deu um gemido bem dolorido.

Mú odiava ver outro ser humano sofrer, o que não diria ver seu amado Shakya naquela situação. O seu apelo telepático não só chegou ao doutor Hipócrates como em todas as outras 11 casas mais o Templo da deusa. Logo todos estavam indo para a casa de Virgem, pra dar apoio, nem que fosse moral. Aldebaran trouxe dois engradados de cerveja, Saga trouxe o baralho e as fichas, Aioros e Aioria arrumaram a mesa, a hora que Shura e Máscara da Morte chegaram começaram o jogo. Camus ajudou Milo a arrumar os cestos  com os bebês em um sofá, e enquanto ele foi jogar pôquer Aquário foi jogar xadrez com Hyoga. Afrodite deixou o "moisés" de Amata junto ao dos gêmeos e entrou com Ariadne no quarto preparado por Shaka. Shun e Shiryu armaram uma partida de damas, Seiya se esparramou no outro sofá pra ler um gibi, enquanto Ikki se sentava na janela. 

No quarto, Mú estava meio que perdido. Shaka já estava encharcado de suor e gemendo muito, mas nada parecia acontecer... D. Ariadne entrou, deu uma olhada, e pedindo licença ao cavaleiro de Áries, sapecou uma boa bofetada no rosto de Virgem, deixando os três embasbacados. Afrodite gemeu:

_ Mamma, porque? 

_ Porque? Porque este menino está tentando somente escapar da dor. Não é mesmo, Shaka?

Virgem começou a chorar alto, confirmando. Ele estava utilizando todos os seus conhecimentos de yoga e sua concentração pra não sentir dor. 

_ Tipicamente masculino. Os jovens deuses deveriam apanhar muito. Homens não foram talhados para uma coisa dessas. Bem, meu querido, você VAI TER que sentir dor, pra que isso acabe logo. Vamos fazer as coisas certas agora. Já está sem nada por baixo do sari? Então, Mú, você vai ficar na frente dele pra segurar suas pernas... quem poderia dar apoio às costas dele? Afrodite não pode porque teve bebê há poucos dias e não pode se esforçar muito...

_ Ikki – lembrou Afrodite. – Ikki poderia, se Mú e Shaka permitirem, claro... 

Mú concordou com a cabeça e Peixes foi chamar Fênix, que entrou meio assustado. D. Ariadne sorriu:

_ Não tenha medo, meu jovem. É só segurar Shaka pelos ombros. Não o deixe se levantar, nem sair correndo... – ela deu uma risadinha... – Brincadeirinha, meu queridos... Vocês estão muito tensos... A coisa é mais fácil do que vocês pensam... Agora, Mú, encaixe as pernas de Shaka nos seus braços dobrados. Ele vai empurrar você, mas você não vai se mexer. E você, meu lindo, agora, me escute. Grite bastante, pra aliviar a tensão e quando a contração vier, empurre pra baixo. Dido, Shaka foi bem prevenido antes... Pegue aquela toalha ali e enxugue o rosto dele. Se ele quiser morder a toalha deixe. 

Na próxima contração, todos desempenharam seu papel. Ikki deu apoio a Shaka, que empurrou Mú, gritando, D. Ariadne, já com as mãos limpas e esterilizadas esperando. 

_ Agora começou pra valer!

_ Sim. Afrodite gritou pouco parece... Shaka está gritando mais... 

_ Veado dum loiro. Eu apostei nele. Quem diria que o veado oficial era mais macho na hora dum parto?

_ Queria ver se fossem vocês numa hora dessas, poderosos machões... – resmungou Milo.

_ O que você ta resmungando aí, Escorpião? Você fez cesariana. O médico foi lá, te deu anestesia, cortou aquele globo terrestre que você carregava, tirou aquelas belezinhas ali e fechou. Simple that!

_ É! Mas eu senti a dor do corte por dias, ta legal? Se eu não fosse um cavaleiro de ouro, e se Aioria não me ajudasse, eu iria ficar uns quarenta dias andando curvado, sem poder tossir ou dar risada, por causa dos cortes, principalmente o interno.

_ Como você sabe de tudo isso, virou o expert em cesariana, de repente?

_ Histórias das servas, contos de terror pra apavorar mães de primeira viagem... – riu Camus. – Ainda bem que elas estão contando pra ele agora... Se ele ouvisse alguma dessas histórias antes, ele iria querer tirar os bebês por osmose. 

_ Osmose?

_ Você encosta na barriga, o neném vem na sua mão. 

Gargalhadas. Mas logo os gritos de Shaka aumentaram, mais desesperados. 

_ Deve ser um bebê grande... – comentou Aldebaran. 

_ Como será que a mulherada faz? Depois faz plástica pra voltar ao normal, num caso de parir um Aldebaran? – riu Shura.

Saga e Milo jogaram salgadinhos nele, vaiando. 

_ O canal é elástico. E no caso de bebês grandes, o médico faz um corte do lado, chamado episotomia. Depois sutura. – respondeu Carlo, terminado uma cerveja e arrotando alto.– Perguntei à minha sogra, que teve sete filhos de parto normal... 

_ Sete? Nossa, não ia sobrar nada por baixo se não fosse essa costura por fora... Seu sogro ia acabar entrando inteiro... – riu Saga.

_ Ééé... punha a camisinha na cabeça feito touca e ia... – completou Milo.

Shun não pode evitar de ficar vermelho, mas participou do coral de gargalhadas. Shiryu balançou a cabeça, desgostoso:

_ Como podem? Toda vez que se juntam, só falam merda...

Enquanto isso, Shaka ouvia a melhor frase da sua vida:

_ Falta pouco, querido. A cabeça já passou. Um pouco mais apenas e ele está na minha mão. Força total agora. Não é hora de desanimar, não. 

Ikki e Mú já estavam tão encharcados quanto ele. Áries nem acreditava no que via. Nas mãos experientes de Mamma Dine surgia pouco a pouco uma criaturinha toda suja mas definitivamente filho de Áries. Que pôs-se a berrar assim que se sentiu livre. Todo mundo suspirou de alívio, mas Afrodite deu um pequeno grito:

_ Ai, minha neném deve ter acordado. Meus seios começaram a pingar. 

Assim que saiu do quarto, viu algo fantástico. Milo estava amamentando Amata. 

_ Não sabia se estavam precisando de você lá dentro e ela começou a resmungar... – desculpou-se Escorpião. – Mas se você se incomoda... 

No mesmo instante, Dumas sentiu o cheiro de leite e acordou. Afrodite nem hesitou. Pegou o bebê, se acomodou ao lado de Milo, abriu sua camisa e ofereceu o seio ao pequeno, que esfregou a boquinha desesperado, errando o alvo duas vezes antes de pegar e sugar fazendo barulho. Camus riu:

_ Hey, petit. Na mesa dos outros, a gente demonstra um pouco mais de educação. Seja menos esganado. 

_ Então? Já nasceu?

_ Sim, um bebê até grandinho, cheio de cabelos claros... Não deu pra ver que cor eram os olhos, porque meus peitos começaram a vazar e eu vim atender minha pequena... 

Foi quando o médico chegou; foi recebido com vaias e salgadinhos. 

_ Tudo bem, atrasei. Dêem-me um desconto, porque descer todas as escadarias de madrugada é só para cavaleiros... 

_ Minha mãe tomou conta de tudo, doc. 

_ Sua mãe é minha ídola, Afrodite. E Shaka?

_ Berrou feito um porco no matadouro... – riu Saga. – E me fez perder uma grana preta, aquele fresco. 

_ Parto normal e em casa? Oras, cavaleiro de Gêmeos, não é pra qualquer um, não... Com licença, cavaleiros e bebês, vou ver o que ainda dá pra eu fazer. 

Dentro do quarto, Shaka estava deitado de lado, acariciando o bebê com a ponta dos dedos. Mú e Ikki se enxugavam enquanto Mamma Dine juntava as coisas utilizadas para depois lavar.

_ Cheguei tarde, novamente... Olá, vocês. D. Ariadne, a senhora é demais...

_ Olá, doutor Hipócrates. Eu faço o que eu posso, afinal eu tenho um pouco de experiência... A placenta está nesta toalha, limpei como pude, mas ele ainda não voltou ao normal. Então eu acho que tem mais coisas a fazer... 

_ Belo bebê. Já escolheu o nome, Shaka?

_ Vou chama-lo de Moksha. O alívio que eu senti quando tudo acabou foi o equivalente ao Nirvana... 

Todos riram. Shaka ainda teve forças pra dizer, antes de ser teleportado pro hospital:

_ Quando eu voltar quero encontrar tudo limpo, seus bagunceiros! Acha que pode, eu me matando pra dar à luz num cômodo e esses porcos fazendo da minha sala um chiqueiro de jogos? 

Depois que ele se foi, Shura olhou pro Saga:

_ Depressão pós-parto?

_ O mau humor de sempre. Coitado desse bebê. Aioros, você que ta fora da rodada mesmo, vai lá e faz um café, que já ta amanhecendo... 

Camus se levantou para ajudar. Milo e Afrodite estavam dormindo com os bebês noutro cômodo da casa. 

_ Me diz, papai Camus, porque Mú não se lembrou de teletransportar o Shaka para o hospital logo no início?

_ Ih, mon ami. Deve ter sido a última coisa que passou na mente dele quando tudo começou. Se eu conheço aquele loiro metido, ele deve ter chamado o Mú quase na hora que o bebê tava saindo...

Seis da manhã, Mú voltou, o cheiro do café ainda estava no ar, mas todos os cavaleiros de ouro e bronze estavam espalhados pelos cômodos da casa de Virgem, dormindo. Mú olhou para a bagunça de copos e xícaras sujos, salgadinhos espalhados pelo chão, fraldas usadas enroladas num cantinho, pensou por um instante, depois sacudiu a cabeça. "Depois eles me ajudam com isso..." e como Shaka não estava pra implicar, foi se despindo pelo caminho, até chegar ao seu quarto só de cuecas. No chão do seu quarto estavam Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga. Suspirando, Mú flutuou até o seu colchão e dormiu antes mesmo de pousar a cabeça no travesseiro...

N/A: Pronto! Todos os bebês e seus nomes... Eu não tenho descrito os bebês, como já reclamaram, porque eu já tive dois e sei por experiência própria que eles mudam muito. Então eu vou esperar alguns meses pra dar uma descrição definitiva. O próximo capítulo é o das amazonas. Quem resolveu participar, mande um e-mail com a descrição de como quer aparecer, nick e signo. Beijo e até lá. 


	9. Apresentando os bebes

AP"S UMA FESTA DE BACO – CAPÍTULO 09

APRESENTANDO OS BEBÊS...

Atena queria fazer uma festa para apresentar os bebês e batiza-los oficialmente. Resolveu esperar a volta das amazonas aprendizes, que estavam viajando com a Mestra, para ampliar os conhecimentos acadêmicos e testar suas habilidades físicas e psíquicas... Pelas notícias que trocavam com o Santuário, por carta, telefone e e-mail, as meninas acompanhavam a gravidez de seus cavaleiros favoritos... Estavam todas ansiosíssimas para voltar pra casa e pegar os bebês no colo. Ao chegarem ao Santuário, as meninas queriam passar uma boa impressão, algo como maturidade e temperança, mas ainda eram jovens demais e começaram invadindo a vila dos cavaleiros de prata, batendo na porta de Misty. Asterion foi atender.

Oh, olá, meninas. Tity, Mille chegou! Entrem, entrem, ele está dando um lanche a neném lá na cozinha...

Não queremos atrapalhar – Jamille, Lillithl, Une e Nathalis disseram em coro, mas foram entrando, ansiosas para ver Mion. 

No colo da "mamãe", Mion experimentava suco de lima da pérsia numa chuquinha, afinal, os cavaleiros não puderam amamentar por muito tempo ("três meses", concedeu Ceres) e os bebês já podiam começar provar outros tipos de alimentos. Mion já tinha três meses e meio.

Aaaaaaah, que linda! – sussurrou Mille.

Parece uma bonequinha – disse Lillithl.

Ou uma anjinha, com esse cabelinho loiro... – emendou Une.

Podemos pegar um pouco? – Nathis já foi mais direta e fez a pergunta que coçava a garganta de todas.

Misty riu, fez a neném arrotar depois passou para Nathalis, que foi rodeada pelas outras, completamente encantadas pelos olhos verdes da neném, seu cabelo fino loiro e a famosa pintinha debaixo do olho direito.

Ai, mas não parece...?

A dele é do outro lado. – suspirou Misty. – Vocês nem imaginam a confusão que deu essa pinta... 

E ficaram conversando sobre a pinta de Mion, a pinta de Amata e outras fofocas mais picantes do Santuário...

Enquanto isso, as arianas subiam apressadas para a casa de Virgem, seguidas de Blanca Darkholm (que um dia foi discípula de Shaka) e Camis, que gostava deles. Elektra não queria demonstrar, mas estava mais ansiosa que as outras por dois motivos: Moksha era seu irmão e Shaka e ela tinham ciúmes um do outro. "Será que ele vai criar confusão pra me deixar ver o bebê? Será que eu deveria ter ficado na Casa de Áries e pedido para o papai me trazer o neném? Será... oras, pra que esquentar a cabeça? Deixa rolar. Na hora eu vejo o que eu faço. Se precisar subir nas tamancas com aquele loiro metido a besta, eu subo. Afinal, eu sou filha de Hipólita, chefe das amazonas de Temiscyra. Eu sou a primeira filha do Mú. Se papai conheceu minha mãe primeiro e eu fui fruto desse amor, não tenho culpa. Shaka que roa os cotovelos de ciúmes!"

Pipe, a Mestra delas, que ia subindo junto, viu quando Elektra aprumou os ombros e ergueu a cabeça. Sorriu: "Ela tem a mesma atitude antes de um desafio. Acho que acertei em acompanha-las. Vai sair faíscas na casa de Virgem hoje..."

Mú, que estava tão ansioso quanto Elektra, mas por motivos diferentes, estava na escadaria esperando por elas. Afinal, já fazia seis meses que ele não via a filha. Abraçou a garota de 13 anos , alta para a idade, de longos cabelos castanhos ondulados, e beijou-lhe a testa, entre as pintas características. Depois voltou-se para a outra ariana.

Belier! Parece mais crescida! – e abraçou também a filha de Ares, irmão mais novo de Shion.

Cumprimentou com um sorriso amável Camis e Blanca e voltou toda a sua atenção à Mestra:

Subiu tranqüila até aqui?

Sim, porque não subiria?

Oh... bem... por nada, amiga. Por nada.

O arrogante-mor saiu. Passou por nós, nos cumprimentou e ignorou-a na cara dura. – sussurrou Elektra para o pai, enquanto entravam. – Não se engane com essa fachada de tranqüilidade. Por dentro ela está fervendo de indignação. 

Mú riu, baixinho. Saga e Pipe nunca se deram, desde mais jovens. Tinham brigas inesquecíveis, ele vivia arrumando castigos pra ela, diziam que era pra ver se ela desistia de ser amazona, mas Pipe era amazona de escorpião, persistente até a morte (pra não dizer teimosa) e não era de desistir à toa. Shaka estava meditando. Na sua túnica branca tinha uma faixa vermelha, passada por um ombro, amarrada nas costas, à altura da cintura. Pipe soube imediatamente o que era, mas esperou. Mú entrelaçou os cosmos, chamando-o e ele foi voltando, se erguendo e cruzando os braços por baixo da faixa. As meninas então perceberam que ali estava Moksha, dormindo. Blanca saudou seu ex-mestre ao modo oriental, o mesmo fazendo Camis. Shaka sorriu, cumprimentando-as primeiro, saudando amigavelmente Belier e Elektra, abrindo a faixa para que todas vissem o bebê. 

Pensei ter lido que o bebê era loiro...

O cabelo já caiu todo. Agora veja a cor que vem vindo... – riu Mú.

Já era possível ver raízes violetas na cabecinha alva... 

E os olhos?

São azuis. – respondeu Shaka, satisfeito. 

Mas é um ariano! Olhem as pintas na testa! – comentou Elektra e não foi para provocar, mas Shaka se retesou. Pipe franziu a testa, mas Moksha resolveu tudo, bocejando e abrindo os olhos, tornando-se o centro das atenções. 

Enquanto o bebê passava de colo em colo, Pipe puxava Shaka para longe, aparentemente para conversarem... 

Continuando a subida, Tinuviel, Mizuki, Koorime e Volpi até gostariam de esperar a Mestra, mas estavam muito ansiosas pra ver seus bebês favoritos... Mizuki e Koorime ficaram na casa de Escorpião enquanto as outras duas subiam até Peixes. Antes que os ânimos se exaltassem muito na casa de Virgem, Pipe chamou as discípulas para subirem até as casas seguintes:

Temos muito tempo pra colocar os assuntos em dia depois, mas eu preciso ver meu primo hoje ainda.

A mãe de Pipe e a mãe de Milo engravidaram na mesma época, Milo e ela brincavam que eram gêmeos, já que ele era de 08 de Novembro ela do dia 09. Meio de mau humor, Elektra subiu com as outras. Na casa de Escorpião, encontraram duas amazonas estasiadas, segurando duas miniaturas do cavaleiro de Aquário... enquanto os bebês não sorriam. Porque o sorriso era definitivamente Milo, apesar deles terem apenas três meses. Milo abraçou Pipe transpirando felicidade:

Ah, amada minha. Os deuses foram generosos comigo. O homem que eu sempre amei ao meu lado, dois filhotes desse homem maravilhoso, que mais eu poderia querer?

Uma noite de sono inteira? – Camus veio abraça-la. – _Cherie_, soube que as suas meninas fizeram miséria nas competições. Parabéns! Você é uma Mestra excepcional...

Que é isso, _mon ami_? Eu sou competente, excepcionais são minhas pupilas. Que negócio é esse de noite de sono? Os bebês não te deixam dormir, Milucho?

Uma noite é cólica, na outra é fome, frio, calor, falta de sono, sempre tem um motivo pra que um acorde depois que o outro vai dormir. E deixa de modéstia, prima. Você é demais... Quem é capaz de negar um fato desses?

Sempre tem alguém...

Se for quem eu to pensando, ele é um imbecil... Não, Camyu, o cara pode ser bom em muita coisa, mas quando se trata da minha prima, ele é irracional. Meninas, tenho que dar banho nos bebês, senão fica muito tarde e esfria... 

Podemos ajudar? – Koorime faria qualquer coisa pra não largar Tessa.

Os olhos de Milo brilharam. Camus bateu nas costas de Pipe:

Leve-as embora, antes que ele explore as _petites.._.

A Mestra riu e acenou para as meninas:

Quero as duas no dormitório na hora do jantar. – E subiu com as outras para a casa de Peixes. 

Na última casa, Tinuviel segurava Amata enquanto Volpi lhe oferecia uma fruta raspadinha. Afrodite estava atrás de Carlo, vendo-o pintar mais um quadro com a filha deles. Acenou para as visitas, vindo recebe-las na porta. 

Oh, as meninas super poderosas! Todo mundo aqui já sabe do sucesso de vocês... Dizem que vocês ganharam tantas medalhas de ouro que se derretessem todas, daria pra fazer armaduras douradas para todas...

Dido, você sempre foi nosso maior incentivador. Olá, Carlo. 

Olá, rãzinha. – Beijou-a. – Meus parabéns.

Máscara da Morte era o único que ainda a chamava assim. "Quando chegou ao Santuário, era uma magrela sem graça, só tinha braços e pernas. Depois ficou gostosa, cheia de si, mandona e briguenta sempre foi, o Saga que o diga..." Carlo sempre explicava.

Milu tinha preparado um lanche para as visitas, as meninas trocando impressões sobre os bebês que viram, Afrodite falando de Amata para Pipe,  querendo saber da vida da amiga... Até que ele não agüentou e chamou-a para ver uns quadros novos.

O que você quer saber?

Conheceu alguém nessa viagem? Afinal, em seis meses... ou ficou só de babá das pirralhas?

Obrigada pela preocupação, _amore mio_. Mas você levou o único homem da minha vida.

Ah, é, me esqueci desse detalhe. Fala sério, menina. Eu to preocupado, já. Homem que não transa fica louco... Mulher também, sabia? Quanto tempo faz que você não dá uma?

AFRODITE!!

Pipezinha... Uma mulher sarada e resolvida feito você, sozinha... é um desperdício!!

Carlo veio e abraçou-a por trás, beijando-lhe o pescoço:

Concordo com meu mozinho... Além do que, você acaba com a reputação da família assim... Até o Milo se ajeitar com o Camus quantos corações ele não arrebatou? Não ficava mais que dez ou quinze dias sozinho...

Mas Amata veio salvar Pipe de ter que responder. Volpi veio pedir ajuda porque ela não queria mais ficar quietinha. Afrodite foi acudir, Pipe achou que era hora de levantar acampamento e levou as meninas de volta pro dormitório. Elas demoraram a dormir, excitadas em trocar informações e impressões. Três dias depois, estavam todos lindos em roupas de gala, reunidos no Templo de Atena.

Mú, Belier, Elektra e Kiki estavam vestidos de branco, com faixas azuis ou vermelhas contrastando, presas com rubis ou nos ombros ou nas cinturas. Aldebaran estava de verde, enquanto Saga, de azul claro e um casaco cinzento, arrancava suspiros... Tanto Carlo quanto Volpi estavam vestidos de branco, ele de pulover marrom, ela de capa com capuz bege, com turmalinas brilhando (ela no pescoço, ele no dedo). Aioria estava vestido de dourado, Ikki de verde e azul, enquanto Shaka e as virginianas estavam de azul em vários tons... Já os escorpinianos estavam de vermelho, Shura de marrom, Camus também em azul, mas escuro, Afrodite de rosa claro. As meninas estavam extasiadas em dançar com seus cavaleiros favoritos, mas a melhor parte estava por vir, com a chegada dos deuses pra abençoar seus bebês...

Atena bateu palmas, chamando todos para perto. Hebe e Anteros chamaram Milo e Camus, que lhes entregaram os bebês. Eles os ergueram nas mãos e Hebe disse:

Aqui agora, eu os nomeio Tessa e Dumas! Que todo o mundo saiba, na Terra, no Olimpo, nos mares e no Hades, que essas crianças estão sob a proteção da deusa Hebe e do deus Anteros. 

Depois foi a vez de Eros e Liebe. Afrodite, deusa da beleza não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Afrodite entregou a menina, que foi igualmente erguida e Eros que pronunciou:

Eis Amata! Que o mundo inteiro saiba, na terra, nos altos céus, nos mares e no Hades que esta criança está sob a proteção da família do amor! E que eu sou o guardião dela. Ah, e minha irmãzinha também... – riu ele, da cara que Liebe fez.

Zéfiro e Hermes olharam para Shaka e Mú, mas o cavaleiro de virgem surpreendeu, entregando Moksha para Elektra levar. "Afinal, ele é um ariano" sorriu ele, empurrando-a de leve. Elektra beijou Moksha antes de entrega-lo a Hermes:

Eu te chamo Moksha! Que o mundo inteiro saiba, acima, abaixo e além da terra que você conta com a proteção de Hermes e Zéfiro.

Bóreas já tinha pego Mion no colo, apaixonado pela loirinha, Baco colocou a mão no seu ombro, enquanto declararam:

Esta é Mion. Que a terra, os mares, os céus e o Hades saiba que ela conta com a proteção do poderoso Bóreas e do alegre Baco. – O deus do vinho franziu a testa, depois riu.  

 Os irmãos do vento e a família do amor destruíram corações. Hermes ficou muito tempo conversando com Pipe, fazendo com que todo mundo reparasse. Eles sumiram no final da festa, arrancando sorrisos por parte de seus amigos e discípulas. Mas alguém ficou pareceu ficar irritado com a constatação. Só que isso é história para se contar em separado.

Carla, 13 anos é uma boa idade em Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Digamos que se o Mú tenha gerado você com 14 ou 15 anos, já teria 27 nesse fic...

Belier, precisava justificar mais uma ariana no santuário. A raça é rara...

E desculpas se o capítulo não saiu de acordo com as expectativas de vocês... Eu não tinha intimidade com as personagens... Quem não apareceu nominalmente, considere-se presente na festa.  E no próximo capítulo que é o último, eu vou dar um salto no tempo pra apresentar os bebês mais crescidos, bem definidos, tanto fisicamente quanto na personalidade...


	10. O tempo passa

AP"S UMA FESTA DE BACO – CAPÍTULO 10

O TEMPO PASSA...

E os bebês cresceram... Shaka manteve Moksha dentro do seu sari até que ele completasse quatro meses. Depois o menino começou a ficar inquieto e atrapalhava a sua meditação. Elektra e Belier pediram a Pipe pediram para ajudar a cuidar do pequeno ariano. Revezando períodos, elas ficaram um tempo com o menino. Mas Moksha percebeu que tinha bastante ascendência sobre elas, bastando sorrir ou piscar os olhos azuis. Logo, seu BABA (o modo como ele pronunciava Shaka) se viu diante de um pequeno tiranozinho. Seu jeito disciplinador veio à tona com tudo, pra colocar as coisas nos seus devidos lugares. Dispensou as amazonas e pediu à serva que sempre cuidou da casa de Virgem que arrumasse uma babá de acordo.

Na casa de Escorpião, Tessa e Dumas cresciam rolando com Milo no chão. Ele se sentia realizado com os filhos. Mas bastava Camus entrar em casa, os filhos viravam anjinhos.

Em Peixes, Amata e Máscara da Morte viviam para mimar o seu Mozinho. Amata permitia que Afrodite lhe enfeitasse com vestidos de renda e babados, laços de fita, sapatinhos de verniz, pequenas jóias, tudo que sempre sonhou, mas só depois do banho. Durante o dia, a pequenina vivia de macacão e tênis, ora atrás do pai no atelier de artesanato ora brincando com os outros completamente à vontade.

Assim também era com Mion. Apesar de ser "apenas a filha de um cavaleiro de prata" como diziam outros cavaleiros de ouro, era inseparável da turminha. Completada por Aiorin, filho de Aioria e Marin (pois Marin estava grávida já em Mamma Anna, vocês lembram?), oito meses mais velho que os outros, um ruivinho de olhos verdes totalmente idolatrado pelo pai e educado pela mãe e pelo tio Aioros.

Tia Anaximandra achava que tinha alcançado os Elysios em vida. Seus cavaleiros favoritos tinham tido filhotes só pra ela mimar. E de vez em quando ela salvava a pele (principalmente do traseiro) dos seus netinhos postiços.

CENAS DOS PR"XIMOS FICS:

Quatro anos depois, um garoto magro desce em direção à casa de Leão, para chamar seu melhor amigo pra brincar. Moksha tem agora cabelos violetas pelos ombros, grandes olhos azuis que brilham de alegria e malícia a toda hora. Sempre tem uma travessura nova pra pensar e realizar com ajuda de Aiorin. De vez em sempre, o cosmo de Shaka alcança picos de indignação e um berro cruza o Santuário: MOOOOOOOOOOKSHAAAAAAAAA!  E Mú sai correndo de onde estiver pra salvar o pequeno ariano. Dizem as más línguas que uma vez Shaka perdeu realmente a paciência e já ia lançando um Tesouro do Céu no garoto, que só foi salvo pela Parede de Cristal do pai. Exageros à parte... Aquela manhã, o magrelinho ia pulando de dois em dois degraus, o som de suas sandálias de couro ecoando escadaria abaixo. Chamou Aiorin, recebendo o convite de Marin pra entrar, que ela estava penteando o cabelo curto e crespo do pequeno Leão. Nem a gravidez de Marin foi planejada, portanto um dia Aiorin iria disputar a armadura de Touro. Agora ela estava grávida de novo... e suspirou, pensando alto:

Ai, estou com uma vontade de comer peixe hoje... Vão brincar, vão, mas tomem cuidado e fiquem longe de encrencas, certo?

Certo, mã. lá fora... Minha mãe ta com vontade de comer peixe... Vamos pescar pra ela?

Se lembra do que aconteceu no dia em que a gente foi pra beirada do riacho sozinhos? Te meu pai ficou brabo.

Eu queria dar um peixe pra mamãe comer... suspirou Aiorin...

Já sei! Já sei onde podemos pegar uns peixinhos pra sua mãe matar a vontade dela...

Onde?

Vem comigo...

Enquanto eles subiam, Amata descia, de bermudinha e camiseta rosa, seus cabelos azul escuro presos num rabo de cavalo, um monte de tic-tacs coloridos prendendo a franja e os fios de cabelos rebeldes. Parou na casa de Escorpião para chamar Tessa, que veio logo. A pequena filha de Milo estava com seus cabelos azuis-escuros presos em Maria-chiquinha. Camus trouxe Dumas a cavalo no pescoço, uma versão de cabelos curtos de Tessa. Todos os três pequenos tinham olhos azuis, os de Amata mais escuros.

Bonjour, petite Amata...

Bon giorno, signore Camus.

Vocês vão chamar Mion?

Sim, papa. E você Tessa apontou para Dumas Fica longe de nois, compreendez-vous?

Mostraram a língua um para o outro, Tessa dando a mão para Amata pra descerem, Dumas descendo mais atrás, para chamar Moksha na casa de Virgem. Harmonia, a serva de Shaka, disse que o pequeno mestre já tinha ido à casa de Leão e Marin negou saber onde eles tinham se metido. Dumas resolveu ir ao Neo-coliseum ver os ex-cavaleiros de bronze, agora instrutores do santuário, treinando a nova safra de aprendizes. Hyoga amava o filho de seu mestre e ansiava por treina-lo, mesmo sabendo que um dia ele seria cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Como pode?

E por quinze dias apenas, deixou de ser cavaleiro de Escorpião, feito o Milo ria Shiryu.

Tudo porque o médico quis deixar amadurecer mais os pulmõezinhos dos bebês, que já eram prematuros. resmungava Milo.

Não sei porque vocês reclamam tanto... Seiya cruzava os braços atrás da cabeça. Eu vou ser mestre do Dumas quando ele crescer. Não vai ser ótimo?

Só por cima do meu cadáver. Aioros dava um tapão em Seiya, meio a sério, meio na brincadeira. Esses bebês viraram tudo de ponta cabeça. Meu sobrinho vai ser cavaleiro de Touro. O filho de Aquário cavaleiro de Sagitário. O filho de Virgem, cavaleiro de Capricórnio... Ninguém aqui parece que ouviu falar em planejamento familiar...    

Saga sim, já que os filhos dele nascerão sob o signo de Gêmeos.

Onde está Pipe?

Ali, orientando as mais novas.

Ele já viu?

Vem vindo aí, não ta sentindo o cosmos erguido?

Saga vinha realmente, fuzilando, procurando a mulher com o olhar. Formavam o casal mais peculiar do Santuário, com suas discussões diárias. Todo mundo disfarçou pra assistir a mais uma. Saga pulou pra dentro da arena:

MULHER! O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Treinando minhas meninas novas, "meu bem". Eu já não lhe disse pra não me chamar assim?

Posso te chamar de mula, se você preferir, bicho teimoso. E eu já não lhe disse pra ficar em casa, de repouso?

Saga, eu to grávida, não doente. Se o médico me liberou, porque eu tenho que ficar de repouso?

Já pensou se uma das meninas erra e te acerta na barriga? Ou se sua pressão cai de repente? Gravidez de gêmeos não é brincadeira, pergunte ao Milo. Venha, vamos pra casa...

Como assim, "venha, vamos pra casa"? Ta pensando que ta falando com quem?

Saga passou a mão no rosto, tentando ficar calmo. Mas desistiu em segundos. Pegando a mulher nos braços, justificou:

Com uma escorpiniana hors concours em teimosia. Aposto que você não tomou seus remédios, aposto que você nem lembrou de passar os cremes que o Afrodite deixou lá, nem tomou seu suco nem seu banho de sol... Não me importo que você seja a melhor instrutora do Santuário. Não me importo que você não queira ser apenas dona-de-casa, queira conquistar seu espaço, coisa e tal. Mas como mãe dos meus filhos, eu me importo que tudo esteja correndo bem com você e com eles. PORTANTO...  você vai me deixar cuidar de você durante esses meses, ok? Depois você pode se estourar de treinar, se quiser.

Pipe até pensou em esboçar uma reação, mas sentiu tudo ficar escuro. E encostou no peito do marido, se rendendo.

Saga... não to me sentindo muito bem... Me leva pra casa?

Claro, minha rãzinha... Elektra! Assuma a frente!

Shiryu esticou a mão.

Ok, vocês. Podem passar a grana. Ela desistiu...

Você andou muito tempo com Shura e Saga, Shi. Agora fica aí, tirando dinheiro da gente...

Vacilões! riu o dragão.

Enquanto isso, Moksha mostrava a Aiorin aonde estava o "mapa da mina". O ruivo sorriu, admirando a inteligência do amigo. Mas teve uma dúvida final:

Muito bem! Os peixes tão aí, mas como a gente vai tirar eles daí?

Ah, fácil! Eles vêm comer na nossa mão. E eu peguei um pouco de pão lá da sua casa. Eu chamo e você pega.

Mok-chan, você é um gênio...

Escolheram quatro peixes dos médios e levaram pra casa de Leão, entregando para a serva fazer para a Mestra Marin. Depois desceram para o Neo-coliseum atrás de Dumas.

O dono dos peixes foi até o tanque alimenta-las e deu falta de quatro. Fácil, porque no aquário tinha seis... Deu um grito agudo e desmaiou. Milu saiu para o jardim pra ver porque seu Mestre Afrodite tinha gritado e ligou para o celular de Máscara da Morte, que subiu na velocidade da luz para acudir seu amado. Na casa de Peixes, Afrodite chorava a perda de quatro de suas carpas japonesas...

Presente do Shun... – soluçava ele – Criei desde pequenininhas, comiam na mão...

Quem pode ter levado? E por que? Pra que? Calma, Mozinho...

Shura subiu atrás de Máscara, querendo saber o porquê da correria. Tentou também em vão consolar Afrodite.

Ai, ai, ai... vai lá embaixo, Mozão, buscar Amata pra almoçar... – suspirou Afrodite. – Ela deve estar brincando com Mion. Eu encontro com vocês na casa de Virgem...

Shaka tinha convidado Afrodite e Milo para almoçarem com ele, a fim de trocarem umas idéias sobre os filhotes. Quando Máscara da Morte e Mú chegaram com Amata, Moksha e Dumas, Afrodite ainda estava chateado. Mú comentou, ao saber da falta das carpas:

Gozado... Estava um cheiro de peixe assado na casa de Leão. Você também sentiu quando nós passamos, Carlo?

Si, si... Nem me toquei... Será coincidência?

Moksha arregalou os olhos azuis, mas disfarçou bem... Só que Afrodite quis descer até lá só pra ver.

Oh, vocês não estavam almoçando na casa de Virgem? Querem almoçar conosco? Ainda sobrou um pouco de peixe...

Obrigado, Marin. Posso ir até a sua cozinha um minuto? – pediu Afrodite.

Claro, mas porque? – estranhou a dona da casa, seguindo atrás.

Kalia, pode me mostrar as cabeças dos peixes que você preparou hoje?

Claro, Mestre Afrodite. Eu nunca tinha visto peixes vermelho e branco tão lindos... Mestre Afrodite!

Peixes tinha desmaiado de novo, ao ver as cabecinhas de suas carpas no lixo da casa de Leão. Carlo explicava a Marin o que estava acontecendo, enquanto abanava o maridinho. Marin ficou chateada e chamou Aiorin:

Muito bem, pode ir se explicando. Como foi que as carpas de Afrodite vieram parar na nossa mesa?

Ah, manhê... Você tava com vontade de comer peixe hoje, num tava? E nóis num podia ir até o riacho buscar, então o Moksha...

Sabia – gemeu Shaka – Sabia que tinha dedo desse meu filho na parada...

Pode parar. Meu filho só quis agradar a mãe dele, não precisava dar esse piti todo...

AIORIA! NÃO DEFENDA O AIORIN! Ele errou. Errou em invadir a casa de Afrodite, pegar uma coisa que não era dele sem licença, matou bichos de estimação... Ai, Dido, agora não tem mais jeito... Eu até sinto um bolo na garganta, mas não tenho como devolver seus peixes...

No meio de tudo isso, enquanto Dumas se dobrava de rir juntamente com Milo num canto, Amata avançou decidida. E todo mundo parou ao ouvi-la gritar com Aiorin:

Você fez meu Mozinho chorar? Pois eu não vou te perdoar nunca por isso, moleque

E avançou com o murro preparado, acertando o olho esquerdo do ruivo, derrubando-o no chão, preparada pra bater mais. Deu o maior trabalho pra segura-la... Tessa enquanto isso brigava com Moksha:

Ta vendo? Por causa de sua travessura, ta todo mundo brigando com o Orin... quem devia apanhar era você, seu capeta roxo...

Quem ce ta chamando de capeta roxo, sua enjoada francesa?

Eee, peralá, num xinga minha irmã não...

Mas as crianças pararam ao ouvir Shaka começando a dizer "OOOMM", já conheciam o Baba de Moksha bravo... Ficaram só rosnando um para o outro...

Atena nos defenda desses meninos - riu Carlo. Podemos ir almoçar agora? Camus deve estar nos esperando na casa de Virgem...

Sim... - riu Milo Aioria paga uma indenização para Afrodite e fica tudo bem... E quanto a vocês, podem tratar de fazer as pazes, pestinhas...

Cada um olhou para o outro que tinha brigado e cruzou os braços, fazendo birra. Aiorin choramingava no colo do pai, com dor no olho que Amata socou. Afrodite pegou Tessa no colo, Milo pegou Moksha, Mú ergueu Amata, Carlo colocou Dumas nos ombros e foram subindo. Shaka pediu desculpas a Marin por interromper o almoço, por machucar o filho dela, por Moksha ter colocado Aiorin no meio da encrenca... Aioria bateu nas costas dele:

Fica frio, loiro. Se bem me lembro, eu sempre coloquei o pai dele nos meus rolos... Nada mais justo que a história vire agora um pouco contra mim... Orra, meu, mas que força tem aquela filha do Afrodite, hein?

Afinal, é filha de Máscara da Morte também... Bem, desculpas novamente. Até mais

Mas lembrar da história durante o almoço na casa de Virgem foi motivo para grandes gargalhadas, até de Camus e Afrodite. Moksha não teve salvação, iria gramar um castigo básico de uma semana...

E essa foi apenas uma das várias histórias dos filhos dos cavaleiros...   

N/A: Ah, que pena... mais uma boa história que acaba... Às minhas amazonas aprendizes, um grande beijo. Espero escrever outras histórias com vocês. Como Saga e Pipe ficaram juntos, sendo que no capítulo anterior ela tinha saído com Hermes da festa de apresentação dos bebês? História boa de se contar... em um fic próprio...eheheh

Eu precisei mudar a formatação da história, por causa do FF.net. Agora, as falas não virão mais depois de travessões como sempre. Virão entre asteriscos

Devo agradecer também à confiança da Andréia, que resolveu ler o fic depois de muita hesitação. Domo arigatô, Deiinha-chan. Obrigada também às sugestões que ajudaram muito neste fic... Até o próximo...


End file.
